Camp-halfblood meet the Per Ankh
by SteampunkBlack
Summary: Another doomsday hangs over the heads of our heroes as they now have to work together to stop Setne from not only trying to become a god but also merging the the two pantheons of god into one under his rule. Will the meeting of the magicians and demigods save the day or will it bring about the end of the world as we know it.
1. House of life meet camp half-blood

_**Hello all you readers out there**_

 _ **Quick note and disclaimer I don't own anything from either the Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles series. Both of those belong to Mr. Riordan the man himself and are his intellectual property. The only characters that I own are the ones I add to the story.**_

 _ **This fanfic take place after the events of both book series and the first to short stories**_ **Son of Sobek and the staff of Serapis** _ **, otherwise the events of third part have not happened.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and leave your feedback.**_

 _ **P.S. If you don't like no one is forcing you to read this.**_

 _ **-SteampunkBlack**_

 **Chapter 1 Demigods meet magicians**

 **Damion Pov**

So, yah I can take having cousins who I have never meet till about last Christmas, I can also take the fact that last year the three of us had to save the world from set and yes, I can also take the fact that we had just saved the world from Apophis. But being woken up in the middle of the night and learning that my cousins have meet a set of kids who claim to be demigods and that one of them had sent an SOS to Carter for us to help that was the last straw. Although I didn't have time to ask what in the name of the Ra was going on as we rushed to the roof you could be certain that there was going to be a long conversation later about this and honestly, I was dreading it.

Oh right my name is Damion Kane eye of Ptah and Cousin to Sadie and Carter Kane heads of the 21 Nome in the house of life. I need to be careful describing myself cause if one thing is for certain Sadie has a habit of hitting me and carter when we give a description that She finds she doesn't like. [Hey Sadie, don't hit me I can't help that its true.] Sorry about that to avoid Sadie hitting me again I will keep it brief. I am about six foot even with short black hair Aquamarine eyes and light tan skin dressed in a Gray Unreal Engine t shirt a pair of cotton jeans sneakers and a black and white Cotton jacket for tonight's little trip. As for my skin color that was due to my mom and dad my mom was sister to Uncles Amos and Julius as for my dad that was a different story both had died when I was 4 … sorry getting of track. Since I have not been hit by Sadie again I seem to have done a good job.

Anyway, back to what was going on I had been woken out of my sleep by Carter and Sadie arguing about who was coming with us on this little rescue trip in the end it was Carter, Sadie, Myself, Zia, Walt and Jaz seemed a bit much but you never know when it comes to our luck. For some reason whenever it came to dangerous stuff like this we didn't have the best batting average for getting out without someone getting hurt or something going extremally wrong. When we got to the roof Carter roused Freak his pet griffon from his sleep. With a loud Fffrrreeeaaaakkkk he rose and stood at full height getting ready to take off. We had just enough time to get freak harnessed and board Walt's reed boat before he took off with a burst of speed he pushed off the roof with a running start and entered the duat after we got going, fyi getting used to traveling through the duat is not easy no matter how many times you do it.

 **Sadie Pov**

[Ok that's it give me the mic you've rambled on long enough and what's with all the bloody details man. Honestly get to the point.] Hello, Sadie here sorry about that my cousin really needs to learn to skip on some of the details that are not needed. Anyway,when we left the duat we were over long island. Below us there was some sort of camp grounds that was under attack. We landed and disembarked as we did I froze when I saw what was attacking the camp grounds.

"Serpopards, I hate Serpopards." I Said my mind recalling last Christmas when a pair of them had tried to kill us.

"What's the matter cous…"

"You know bloody well what's the matter Damion." I said cutting him of before he could get any further with that statement, honestly my cousin could be so infuriating sometimes almost as infuriating as Carter [ don't let it go to your head Carter I said almost you are still more infuriating than he is.] As we got off the boat about half of them had turned to look at us there had to be about forty of them. As they started to charge us Carter assumed his combat avatar and charged them like a football player the rest of us pulled out wands and staffs except for Damion who pulled out his staff and an amulet he threw it into the air, a second later a sphinx with black fur a long thick mane and wings. He told it to attack the serpopards it took off and flew at the beasts clawing and biting at them.

Carter body checked a pair of the beasts. Walt shot a bolt of grey light at one and turned it to dust. Jaz and Zia both produced fireballs and lobbed them at Them setting a pair on fire burning them to ash I have to say Jaz had gotten better at using Sekhmet's magic and not just the healing half. As the fighting continued I spotted Annabeth and made my way to her as I did I saw kids with all types of weapons fighting and kicking butt as well as a few of them using elements such as fire water and even wind. When I reached Annabeth she almost took a swing at me with her sword I stumbled back and landed on my bum. Annabeth stopped when she saw it was me.

"Sadie!" Annabeth said looking relived that she had not just taken my head off.

"Good to see you too, lovely day for a monster attack don't you think." I asked grasping the hand she had extended to help me up.

As I got to my feet Damion call over his shoulder just a few feet away "Fight now talk later." As he ducked under a strike from a serpopard and pointed his staff at the beast and yelled "Ha-wi" the hieroglyph for strike burned in the air in front of him and a giant glowing fist sent the creature sailing into another one and both serpopards went down as they tried to get back to their feet the sphinx Damion had let lose earlier swooped down and sliced the head off of one and bit the neck of the other taking the beast for a ride as it flew higher in to the air only to let it fall back to the ground with enough force that the beast exploded into a pile of sand with a loud crash.

Zia and Jaz were in the middle of a group of four Zia threw a bit of twin at one and yelled "Tas" a moment later the beast was wrapped up like present struggling to get free. Jaz lit a fire ball at the end of her staff and thrust her staff forward hit the serpopard in the neck and burned through its neck the other two serpopards were about to strike when Carter's combat avatar brought a foot down on the beasts and beheaded them with his Khopesh. The kids from the camp had taken out about half of the ones that were focused on attacking the campers I have to admit these demigods could handle themselves. I guess when your life consists of fighting monsters and life-threatening adventures… huh sounds a lot like our lives just with different gods and monsters go figure.

It took a bit of doing but after another twenty minutes the last of the serpopards had been wiped out and were nothing more than piles of sand.

"Glad that nightmares over." I muttered as we helped round up the wounded.

After that I went to talk to Annabeth, when I found her she was talking with a boy who made my heart skip a beat for a second it was like seeing Anubis all over again with the tousled black hair but then reality hit me again and I shock it off. [No Carter I am not love struck would you let me finish.] As I was saying the hair threw me for a loop but the sea green eyes snapped me back to my senses and I stopped staring.

I was about to ask him his name but before I could Carter walked up and smiled

"Looks like we made it just in the nick of time eh Percy." Carter said smiling.

The boy Smiled "Good to see you again Carter still rocking the giant chicken motif I see." Percy said fist bumping Carter. Which made Carter look like a regular teenager for a second and then I remembered he was still my brother.

"Come on Percy I told you it's a falcon." Carter said sounding a bit hurt that his friend would make fun of his combat avatar but I had to admit it was kind of true. Before the conversation could get any further however about a dozen kids in orange camp shirts rushed up to us and started asking questions.

"Who are they? Are they new campers? who's their parents? How did you control that sphinx? How did you know to come help?" were just some of the questions that could be made out. After about another minute of nonstop questions Percy Raised his hands for silence and the questions stopped. He then addressed the crowd of campers.

"There will be time for questions later first let's get the wounded to the infirmary first second no they are not new campers they are friends and for the moment our guests so be polite dismissed." Percy said and the crowd dispersed. I had to say for someone who was only a few years older than them he knew how to handle a crowd. We helped round up the wounded and get them to the infirmary as we did a man in a loud Hawaiian shirt almost as loud as the ones Bes wore approached with what looked like a horse and a man had been smashed together at the waist on his right.

"What in the name of Zeus is going on here Johnson and who are these people?" the man in the Hawaiian shirt asked with a look on his face that said Percy was in for it later.

"Mr. D these people are friends of mine and Annabeth's they came to help with the monster attack." Percy said with a slight smile.

'Johnson?' I thought to myself something tells me that this guy is going to be different from what were used to.

 _ **I will post more at regular intervals the more people who read the faster i will put out new content and please leave feedback. Constructive feedback only this is a negative free zone.**_


	2. Welcome to camp Half-blood demigods only

_**Hello readers and welcome back if you enjoyed the first chapter then I hope you enjoy this one too. I just want to say thanks for all the views and I hope to hear from you guys so leave your feedback it is always welcome but remember this is a negative free zone.**_

 **Magicians welcome to Camp half-blood**

 **Carter Pov**

When I first saw this guy, I thought I had found what Bes would have looked like before he lost his height to Khonsu and if he had a normal face. That thought was thrown out the window when he talked to Percy like he did, but really Johnson this guy either really didn't like Percy or he just didn't care. Either way it was going to be awkward in more ways than one.

"So, you let the location of camp half-blood be revealed to regular mortals and you put the camp at risk by calling these outsiders to help with a problem that they had no business getting involved in?" he asked in way that seemed more like he was demanding answers instead of asking for them.

"Excuse me Mr. D was it, I don't mean to be rude or anything but those monsters were not Greek they were Egyptian." I said trying to be polite as possible with this guy.

"Kid I don't know who you are or where you came from but I can tell your no demigod so you shouldn't be here." He said as if he was talking to someone he didn't have time for.

"Look here you. I don't know who you are but I do know that without our help your campers would have been Serpopard snacks. Oh, and your welcome by the way." Sadie Said looking this guy straight in the eyes. I didn't know about Percy but I thought that just for a second I saw Annabeth smirk before her face went back to normal.

"Oh, really cause from where I am standing missy all I see are a couple of kids who couldn't even take on one of my campers in a fight let alone take out those monsters out there and before you try and say anything yes I knew those monsters weren't Greek but monsters are monsters doesn't matter what they are or where they came from so quit wasting my time. MR. D said giving the same glare Sadie was giving him right back.

"How about a bet then?" Damion spoke up looking like he was getting annoyed by this guy as much as Sadie was.

"You want to make a bet with me, kid you don't know who you are talking to but ok fine lets here what you have to say this should be good coming from a mortal.' MR. D said looking like he was going take my cousin for all he was worth.

"The bet is this if I beat one of your campers you have to listen to what we have to say deal?" Damion said extending his hand to shake.

"Deal but don't say I didn't warn you kid." He said as the man turned away not even bothering to shake hands and started walking to the training area.

Out of all the ideas my cousin has had I thought this is the worst one he will ever have I mean sure they were kids too but they were demigods who were trained to fight monsters and… huh I guess Sadie was right they were almost the same as us apart from the whole demigod thing. [Okay, fine Sadie if it will make you happy yes i said you were right no would you let me finish] Now dont get me wrong my cousin was no slouch in a fight. But still I could not help thinking to myself this was a bad idea.

 **Damion Pov**

So, yah I just made a bet that I could bet one of these demigods and probably looked like a fool when I said it but I was getting real tired of this guy thinking that we were just some punks who had found out about this place because Percy told us about it. I mean come on did this guy not just see the fight that had happened just a few minutes earlier. All I knew was that it was time to put up or shut up and I was not going to give this guy the satisfaction of knowing that he had won.

As we entered the training area I had to admit that it was actually kind of cool it was somewhat like a mini colosseum but you could tell it was meant for training more than anything. When I got to the ring in the center of the training area I saw a rack of weapons that ranged from swords to daggers to spears and even a hammer or two that lined the training area but I pulled out my staff and wand seeing as they would most likely say I cheated if I used any of my amulets that I had in my bag which I slip of my shoulder and dropped it into the duat this caused a stir of whispering about how I had just made the bag vanish but I paid it no attention as my opponent just so happened to enter the ring at that point.

The girl that entered the ring seemed like she was having a hard time making up her mind about how she wanted to look she had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. She seemed like she was trying to be a goth version of a princess and those electric bluish green eyes were fixed on me. She had a shield in one hand and a spear in the other. All in all, the girl looked ready for a fight and the look on her face was one of confidence like she knew that this was going to be simple or that is what she thought however I don't think she was expecting a magician as an opponent.

As she got into her fighting stance I took mine as well MR. D stood up and raised his hands then stated the rules.

"I want a good fight the rules are as follows no killing and no major injuries, if you leave the circle at any time you lose the fight will end when one of you can no longer fight or one of you submits other than that there are no restrictions. He said and dropped his hands Yelling "Begin."

The girl charged me with her shield in front and her spear poised to thrust forward to hit a weak point in my stance as she went to thrust I used the staff to parry her strike and she looked surprised almost as if she were not expecting me to do that. She went for a sweeping strike at my center but I held up my wand and shouted "Heh-sieh" her spear was sent back as if it had been deflected she stopped for a second and looked at me like she was studying me then she spoke

"What's your name and how did you do that?" she asked with a confused look.

"Damion Kane, as to how I did that the answer is magic." I said a look of satisfaction on my face at the fact that I could make her pause to find out what the heck just happened.

"What's your Name?" I asked hoping that she would return the favor since I technically didn't have to tell her anything.

"Thalia Grace" she said as if she hated her last name but I couldn't tell for sure about that.

I decided it was time to fight back so I went on the offensive and thrust my staff to try and hit her square in the chest but she saw that and used her shield to block and used the opening to go for a strike at my foot she missed just by an inch if I had been any slower at moving my foot it would have been shish Kabobbed for sure. However, aiming for my foot was just to distract me so she could knock me off balance with her shield and it work cause I fell to the ground with a thud. She went to make me submit to defeat but as she came near I shouted "Hu-Ai" when she went to take a step she fell face first into the dirt I got back to my feet and so did she much faster than I had hoped.

"Nice little trick but it won't do you any good." she said circling me.

Man, she had no idea how right she was I would have loved to have used that trick over and over but words of power can only be used once and then must recharge before they can be used again. This Thalia girl was good and she knew it. She launched a flurry attacks at me luckily, I was able to dodge or parry them. Using words of power would only drain me even with my connection to Ptah it would still drain me if I was not carful for now it was just buying me time. Unless I came up with a plan this was not going to end well and that's when it hit me as she went to strike I thrust my staff forward and yelled "Sa-mir". Instantly Thalia froze up as pain hit and I moved to strike knocking he down but she managed to get back up before I could press the advantage. She was still under the effect of my spell but her will power and adrenalin were helping her push through the pain. After a few more minutes I was on the ground with her spear pointed at my face and my staff pointed at my chest it was a tie or that's what it looked like.

"If I had just a bit more energy." I grumbled under my breath. This is one of those times I wished that the gods did not have to reduce their presence because of Apophis being execrated cause man I could really use Ptah's help right now if only to show them who was the winner of this fight but I would settle for a tie. 'At least this showed that MR. D that we are not just some kids who got lost in the woods and didn't belong here.' I thought to myself as the girl pulled Back placing her spear in the dirt and extended a hand to help me up.

"That was a good fight not many can duel me to draw." Thalia said trying not to look impressed.

I smiled and gave her a look that said I would have won if it had been different. She looked at me with a look that said that I was either a fool or just plain nuts. As MR. D stepped forward with the centaur at his side he looked at me like I was some kind of enigma as if were a puzzle that did not belong. This must have been hard for him to take that a camper of his was almost beaten by some nobody as he put it. But that fact just made me smile on the inside more so then I was outwardly.

"So still think were just a bunch of kids who can't handle themselves?" I asked Looking him straight in the eye.

"Look kid all I know is that I got a bunch of campers in the infirmary and some Egyptian trespassers who think that they can waltz in here like they own the place. Yah I know all about your gods and how they work, so do me a favor and go home while you still have the chance or I will let the Aries cabin to tie you up and use the lot of you for target practice." The old man said still giving me that look that said get lost.

"Dionysus Please let us at least thank them for coming to our aid." The centaur said stepping forward and shaking my hand. "That was a good fight to duel Thalia to a tie is no small feat, I am Chiron welcome to camp half-blood.

"Thanks." Said Carter looking like he was a bit skeptical about whether or not he meant it or not.

' **Well, well, well looks like Dionysus seems to still think heroes are just a bunch of good for nothing sellouts.'**

"Wait Ptah is that you?" I thought as the words echoed in my mind.

' **Nice to see you again too Damion.'** Ptah said letting me know it was him alright.

"I thought that you and the other gods had to withdraw when Apophis was execrated?" I asked mentally.

' **Yes, this is true but I am the part of me that never left you plus it seems that someone is making enough chaos energy that the gods have to keep it in check so that is what is letting us talk.'** Ptah said giving me the heads up.

"Setne, who else would be crazy enough to try something this ludicrous. The only question is where did he get an army of Serpopards and also how did even know about this place?" I asked mentally hoping that the answer was not as crazy as I thought it would be.

' **The army of Serpopard was most likely brought from the duat as to how Setne knows about the camp well that I don't really know that one.'** Ptah said not really helping me out as much as I would have like.

At this point Percy saw my expression as I carried on a conversation in my head with Ptah and asked if everything was ok. Now this is where things were going to get interesting to say the least I mean using magic is one thing explaining that you are having a chat with a god in your head totally different level of weird at least for these guys for my cousins and I not so much. All I knew was that things were going to get complicated and in more ways then one.


	3. Prophecies, bad news and other stuff

_**Hello and welcome once again readers thanks for reading, still waiting for a review but I suppose those will come with new chapters hope you like the new chapter and remember feedback is always welcome but remember this is a negative free zone.**_

 **Prophecies, end of the world and other bad news by your local oracle, but not before breakfast.**

 **Percy POV**

Now I know that Carter and his family are not Greek but the whole silent conversations with themselves was getting old. All I know is that I had had enough of it. For once someone was going to give me a straight answer.

"Ok that's it what in the world is up with all the internal monologs?" I asked getting a little annoyed while looking at Damion.

Ok, yes it may have been a bit over dramatic but I was getting tired of it. I mean yah a quick mental chat or quick thought maybe but constant internal monolog come on. This was one thing that I was going to get an answer on one way or another.

Damion looked at me and then looked at Carter and Sadie and with a quick mental conversation between the three to my slight annoyance Carter spoke up. "It's complicated but the short version is that we magicians have the ability to host Gods the goal is to become what is known as the eye of said God." Carter said as if this was an everyday thing for them.

"Host Gods?" Annabeth commented as she suddenly had shown interest in the conversation.

"Yes." Walt interjected as he walked up with Jazz not too far behind.

"Egyptian magicians have done it for thousands of years and the Blood of the Pharos more so than any of them." Carter said taking up where Walt had stopped.

I looked to Annabeth for a sign that she was following but she seemed just as lost as I was. That made me feel like the world was falling apart if wise girl didn't know then we were in for one heck of a headache that I was dreading but knew would be coming. So, I steeled my mind and readied myself for the oncoming conversation.

For the next ten minutes Carter and the others gave a short version of how magic and hosting Gods worked. It was strange learning about another ancient culture that threatened to destroy the world on a daily basis. At least we had more in common than I first thought back when I met Carter. Although I am a bit jealous about the fact that they had the ability to use magic, but I am glad that I don't have the chance to burn up by over exerting myself by using too much magic. After what seemed like a long time Annabeth finally had enough information to understand.

"So, magicians can host Egyptian Gods but if they try to take on too much they can burn out and die?" Annabeth asked looking like she understood the basis of the concept.

"That's about the short of it." Sadie said casually as if this was an everyday thing.

Man, this was confusing why can't things ever be simple for once just once is that too much to ask in the name of Zeus is that too much to ask. As these thoughts went through my head I knew sitting on Mount Olympus Zeus was either scowling about his thoughts or smiling at them which I did not know but I knew it to be true. The thought somehow made me smile a bit. At that moment MR. D walked up and started to stare.

"What do you think this is a camping trip?" He said looking about. "All campers back to their cabins and you lot shove off before I make you." MR. D said trying to make himself seem like he was stronger than he looked.

"What's the matter Dionysus not drinking enough wine these days?" Asked Damion not knowing what he had just asked.

At that moment Dionysus's face turned redder than many of the campers had ever seen before. If there was one thing you didn't do at camp Half-Blood was make comments on how Dionysus did not have wine or how he was the wine dude as some campers had come to regret calling him that in the past. One thing was for certain this was not going to end well.

"You do not know the wrath that you are inviting upon you and your friends but I will excuse you this one time and let you leave with your lives intact." Dionysus said putting a point on the words so as to get his intent across that he was not happy and make him regret it if he tried to push his luck anymore. The next thing that happened was stranger than anything another internal conversation and then Damion's voice changed and sounded more like a man whose voice had reason to be coming out Damion's mouth.

" **Still the same as ever Dionysus what has it been about 4000 years give or take."** Damion said his voice not his own as if someone speaking through him.

"I know that voice, Ptah that was you who told him to make the comment about the wine didn't you?" asked Dionysus with less anger in his voice and more surprise that it was someone he knew.

" **Who else would it be, we both know it wasn't Bes who told him to say it but he wouldn't say it more for the fact that he liked your wine too much to make jokes about it."** Said this other voice coming from Damion that was called Ptah.

"You took the kid over just to speak with me that's not like you at all or is it that the thousands of years have changed your perspective on heroes?" Dionysus asked chidingly to Ptah trying to get a rouse out of him it seemed.

" **I asked him before I just stepped in and as I recall you fancied yourself somewhat of a hero yourself when you rescued your mother from Hades, and she became a goddess on Mount Olympus or the time when you went back to the underworld to rescue Ariadne, taking her up to Mount Olympus, where you made her immortal."** Ptah Said recounting the times that MR. D had behaved so out of character.

"Well we all make mistakes don't we as I recall you once made a new river that connected to the Nile delta just by saying the very word river because Bes dared you to so as to impress a girl." Dionysus said looking as if for just a second that he had a smile on his face.

" **Well it worked she was impressed and I was much younger then as were you, and if I recall you, Bes and myself once made a bet that…"** Before he could continue he was cut off by Dionysus.

"Don't you even dare continue to tell that story it happened long ago and needs to be left in the past." Dionysus said cutting him off with finality and annoyance at the fact that he would even dare to bring that story up.

Before anything more could be said Annabeth stepped in and put up her hands as to forestall the ongoing argument. When all was quiet only then did she speak.

"Look all this is fine and well but we all need rest so I purpose that our friends stay the night and be on their way after morning mess." She said looking to Dionysus and Chiron for confirmation.

"Do what you will Chiron it makes no difference to me." Dionysus said walking off to what looked like a big barn.

"Well then we should get you all situated then we will sort you by what your gods rolls are." Chiron said looking the group over with a questioning look.

After what took about two minutes everyone had been assigned a cabin Hades for Walt Apollo for Zia which she protested to but agreed finally. Hecate For Sadie the pore girl the Hecate cabin always creeped me out for some reason. Aries for Carter man do I feel sorry for him. Asclepius for Jazz and last but not least Hephaestus for Damion. The singular thought that passed through my mind was that this was going to be interesting.

 **Damion POV**

I want to say that it was weird staying in a place I had never been before but no it just seemed normal somehow like it was camping but without tents. The only other kid in the Hephaestus cabin was a very striking look alike of Carter, but unlike Carter he wore overalls and was covered in a layer of grease from working on some strange contraption. Otherwise he was a dead ringer for Carter. The only thing that I had to do was switch the pillow with my own enchanted pillow. That was one thing I had to change the ivory head rest back in the twenty first Nome in for a pillow that had the same enchantments as the head rest. It was one thing that was just to strange for me.

I mean it's strange seeing someone who looks just like Carter and trust me the world does not need two of him as Sadie would say. But let me tell you he was nothing like Carter thought that was probably for the best. Strangely enough when I looked around I didn't see his bed, though it looked like he didn't sleep much anyways. Since Leo Valdez as he introduced himself seemed to be busy with whatever it was that he was working on I just left him be and went to sleep. Sleep however was not going to come easy due to the fact that my ba left my body and raced through the duat to a room I did not recognize Ptah stood looking down at a map that was laid out on a table and looked up to see me.

' **Good to see you Damion but this will have to be short as there is more for you to see but I fear that Setne is getting more powerful.'** Ptah said as he looked back down at the map and traced a line across it.

"Well that was something that we knew was going to happen but how bad is it?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer but had to ask anyway.

' **He is looking to use the book of Thoth to not only merge the Greek and Egyptian Gods but to become one himself.'** He said looking up from the map again.

"Become a God, wait can't magicians only become the I of a God not a God themselves?" I asked looking at him with confusion.

' **it is difficult but not impossible; your uncle is now Osiris is he not?'** Ptah asked calmly.

"That's different he is the host of Osiris not Osiris himself." I said looking back on how uncle Julius had died and was now the God of the dead's host.

' **Wheels within wheels, but we don't have much time left you need to stop Setne before he gets the chance complete his plan.'** He said firmly

"So, what do we need to do?" I asked hoping that for once a God would have a reference point for us to start but Ptah only sighed.

' **I can't help you there, but I do know that it will take more than just you and you cousins this time.'** He said hinting at the fact that our demigod friends would be helping us.

I was about to respond when the scene passed as I heard a faint good luck, and I found myself floating above a thin man who looked like he was trying to look like the character known as uncle Vinnie, Known as one Setne. He was hunched over a scroll Muttering to himself.

"This would have been much easier if those kids had not execrated Apophis though I suppose it saves me the trouble of doing it myself just means I have some extra work to do with getting the Gods to serve me." Setne said looking up as a girl in a dinner bringing a sandwich over to him as she walked away he called after her "Thanks doll." Giving her a smile and a wink. She just ignored him and walked away.

Setne waited for her to finish walking away and then pulled out a scrying bowl. He poured oil into it then muttered something and the oil rippled when it settled the field outside camp Half-Blood came into view and he cursed. He looked back to the scroll and redoubled his efforts copying bits and pieces to a different piece of paper.

"Looks like I will need to try harder if I want the Greeks out of the way." He said looking into the oil.

A man walked over to the table and sat across Setne. The dead magician simply looked at the man who had sat down.

"Can I help you?" Setne asked looking annoyed.

"Actually, it is I who am here to help you." The man said simply smiling at Setne.

"And you are?" Setne asked looking more intrigued than annoyed at this point.

"Let's just say a friend and one who can help you get what he wants." The man said.

Sente just smiled and replied, "I'm listening." With that the scene faded.

I woke up to the sound of someone banging a hammer against metal. As I looked at my watch it was 7:00 in the morning and it sounded like Leo was busy at work and by the looks of it he had been at it all night. Leo walked in shortly after the sound of hammer hitting metal stopped. He was covered in Grease and had a layer of grime on his face but other than that he just needed a good shower and he would look normal again or as normal as he could get. I just left him be and pulled out the thermos of my special coffee that I kept in the duat.

Amos says that it should be illegal for coffee this strong to exist. One-time Amos had some of it and he was so wound up that he played his saxophone for three hours straight. After that he made me make sure that my coffee was kept far out of his reach. I went to pour some in the cup I had with me then looked up to find Leo staring at me open mouthed.

"Where, how, you, I…" Leo stammered as I smiled at him.

"Magic." I said plainly as if to say that it was something that was done every day. [Well maybe not for Sadie but that's another thing altogether, hey Sadie it's not my fault if it's true] Anyway Leo seemed like he didn't like that answer because it was not something that he could take apart and examine. Pouring a second cup using the lid of the thermos I offered him some and he took it.

As we drank our coffee I explained how magic worked to him or at least the basics. Carter would have told me I was being too open, but I thought that he deserved an explanation as to the how of magic and its basic workings. Leo frowned when I finished but that I think was more in part to the fact that magic was something he couldn't break down into pieces and examine the parts. As we talked on I pulled out a deck of cards and we played go fish, followed by a game of rummy which I had to teach but Leo was a quick study. When the rest of the camp started to stir we made our way to the dining Pavilion for morning mess.

I have to say for a camp they had some really good food, and as we made our way to a table where Carter, Sadie, Percy and Annabeth were sitting I felt like this was no different than mornings at Brooklyn house even breaking bad news was somewhat the same though our demigod friends would not like the news. I told the others everything that I saw in my vision last night. As I wrapped up the rest of them looked like they were not liking this.

"So Setne is trying to merge the Greek and Egyptian Gods under his rule?" Carter asked just making sure that he got that part right.

"And he is trying to become a God himself let's not forget that, which is mad." Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"It's not mad." Percy said retelling of the time he had turned down the offer to be a God.

"And he has a secret partner that we know nothing about." Annabeth said looking at Percy as if to say you skipped that part.

"Look the facts are what they are and the only way we are going to fix them is if we stop Setne from completing his goal." I said bluntly.

"But where do start I mean we don't even have a point of reference to start." Leo said pointing out the obvious.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance and then look at everyone at the table and said in unison "We need a prophecy."

"Great as if we another one of those I barely survived the last one." Said Leo with a look of Annoyance on his face.

One thing was for sure this was going to be one strange ride.

 _ **Thanks for all the views keep them coming still waiting for a review though and as always this is a negative free zone.**_

 _ **P.S. Here is a link to help with the Egyptian words**_ wiki/Divine_Words


	4. The meeting of the minds

_**Hello and welcome once again readers thanks for reading sorry it has been a bit work has been hectic, would like to send a shout out to Thunderwolf7226 for my first review glad you like what I am doing hope more reviews come with new chapters hope you guys like the new chapter and remember feedback is always welcome but remember this is a negative free zone.**_

 _ **Meating of the minds.**_

 **Annabeth Pov**

Now I know what you're thinking a prophecy should be mind-blowing right? Well let me squash that idea right now more so than anything they are annoying and vague. They have too many gaps and make less sense than a half-baked plan, but I have to say that at some points they do help in their own way. Also, don't get any ideas about the oracle being some strange being or divine maiden because that is just something that movie makers cooked up to help sell tickets. I think the only thing they did get right was the fact that they tend to hangout in caves.

"So where are we headed?" Asked Sadie as we made our way to the cave where Rachel stayed.

"We are going to get a prophecy." Stated Percy as we stopped right outside the cave.

"Right, I mean it's not like I died the last time we had one of those or anything." Leo chimed in not really loving the whole idea of another prophecy.

"Yeah how exactly are you here then if you died?" Asked Damion as sarcastically as possible.

"Long story." Said Leo just as sarcastically.

"Okay enough with all of the sarcasm were here for a prophecy not to make small talk." I answered trying not to sound too annoyed.

As we walked into the cave the sound of running water could be heard and a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes was sitting on a rock with a small waterfall behind her. She looked bored from the way she was poking holes in her jeans. She looked at us and smiled.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up I was getting bored waiting." She said still with that same smile on her face.

"Good to see you too Rachel." Said Percy a little too friendly for my liking.

"Hello, not to be blunt but we are here for a prophecy." Said Sadie like it was an everyday thing. [Good one Sadie I mean it not we are just asking for a cryptic message about the future or anything.]

"I know but there's no rule that says we can't have normal conversation like everyone else beforehand." Rachel said like this was just another day in the life of everyday people.

"Well not to be rude but we are kind of on a time crunch Rachel so if you don't mind." I said trying to speed things up.

"Okay if you guys want to speed this up who am I to stop you." Said Rachel as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" **Heroes new and heroes old it is foretold, The Titan slayers and Pharos blood will head the call to stop the worlds fall, The Crowns power a God will make, The world the ghost will seek to remake, With magic strong and merged Might the end will be insight, But take heed only a true sacrifice will end the fight.**

No sooner had Rachel finished speaking the words did she pass out. She would have hit the floor if not for Percy and Carters fast action and caught her before she hit the floor. The two helped put her down into a sitting position. She came to not too long after and looked at us like this was normal.

"Thanks." She said as she got to her feet shakily.

"That is one thing that sucks about being an oracle." She stated looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Right…" Damion said with a raised eye brow.

After Percy and the others made sure she was ok we headed for the big house on the way we asked questions about the titles in the prophecy. Along with trading some ideas on where to start looking for Setne along with ideas on what specific parts of the prophecy meant. After about a five-minute hike from the cave back to camp and a quick walk we were on the porch of the big house.

"MR. D please just listen to us…" Percy said before being cut off.

"No, no, no out of the question just cause one of these yahoos says that we need to help them clean up their mess I don't think so Jackson they can clean up their own mess." Said Dionysus looking at use like we were crazy.

"MR. D please we have to help them the oracle even said so you more than anyone knows that a prophecy can't be ignored or changed we have to help them." I said trying to reason with him.

"You know she is right Dionysus this can't be ignored we have to help them." Said Chiron putting down his hand of cards to look up at us.

"Do what you will Chiron I'm not going to waste my breath on these kids." Dionysus Said walking away to replace his empty can of coke.

"Well he sure is in a good mood." Said Sadie as she turned to look at Chiron.

"I can still hear you." MR. D said from the other room.

"Oh, I know I just don't care right now due to the fact that you don't seem to care that the world is going to end and here you are drinking coke and playing Pinochle." Sadie said as bluntly as possible.

"Sadie maybe making the man mad is not the best idea right now." Carter said softly.

"Look here girl Pinochle is one of the greatest games ever made by man next to Pac man and Gladiator fighting but since you seem to think yourself so capable why don't you and your little friends here try to save the world and when you fail it will be my job to clean up your mess." Dionysus said with as much distain as possible.

"Ok that is it why do you hate us so much what did we ever do to you?" Asked Damion looking for an explanation.

"Are You really that dense do you honestly think that this is about you?" Asked MR. D blankly.

"Well if it's not about us than what is it about?" Damion Asked getting tired of MR. D's attitude toward him and his cousins.

"It's about all you hero types, you're all the same every last one of you, all you think about is yourselves and don't even care who gets hurt in the process." MR. D Said with so much anger that he literally spit the words out.

"Really cause last time I checked saving the world at the cost of losing our dad hum seems like I would call that a noble thing to do oh and your welcome by the way." Sadie said looking like she was trying not to strangle Dionysus.

"Girley saving the world that is something that every hero claims to have done and you know what it is always at the cost of someone else's life you're no different than the rest of them." MR. D said not holding back the contempt in his voice and with that final word he stormed off out of the big house.

"Sorry about that Dionysus has a thing against heroes ever since Theseus left Ariadne sleeping on Naxos he has never been the same." Chiron said walking into the other room to get something to drink.

"Well he needs to take a major reality check and listen to us Setne is going to try to remake the world and that includes Egypt, Olympus, the whole world as in all of it." Damion said sounding a little too much like Sadie.

"Chiron please you know what has to be done the oracles prophecy will come to pass either way you know that better than any of us." I said stepping forward.

"My hands are tied on the matter you know that as well as I do only MR. D can send campers on quests that's the rules." Chiron said Walking back in with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Then what do we do just sit here and watch as the world is destroyed." Sadie asked Trying really hard not to rip her hair out.

"Sorry there is nothing I can do to help you." Chiron said Opening his water bottle and taking a sip.

After hearing that Sadie stormed out of the big house Carter apologized and excused himself to go talk with Sadie. Leo walked out said he had some project to work on and such Damion left after him to check on Carter and Sadie. Percy looked at me we seemed to be on the same page and decided that if MR. D was not going to send us on a quest we would go on one whether he wanted to send us or not.

 **Carter Pov**

My sister can be a lot of those things, but level headed is not one of them. So, after she stormed out of the room I decided it was better for me to try and calm her down before she decided to kill Dionysus. Exiting the big house, I found her fuming on the front porch looking for Dionysus, so she could blast him with the Ha-di spell. When she normally gets like this I tend to try and calm her down but this time it looked like she would blast me if I even so much as tried to approach her, so I let her fume and sat in a chair on the porch.

Leo came out shortly after Sadie left Followed by Damion who took a seat next to me he knew just as well as I did that this was not a good time to try and calm Sadie down. A bit later both Percy and Annabeth walked out and walked over to where we were no sooner had they walked up did she burst out ranting about how she was going to blast Dionysus into the afterlife and after that she was going to go to the hall of judgement and feed his soul to Ammit the Devourer herself and then she was going to bring him back just, so she could feed his soul to Ammit a second time.

"Whoa Sadie let's make that plan B for the moment but for now let's just go with plan A." Percy said trying to keep his distance, so she didn't blast him instead.

"And that plan would be?" Damion asked getting up from where he was sitting.

"We go and take care of it ourselves with or without their Consent." Percy said with a grin on his face that said he had a plan. Without another word Percy headed for the Hephaestus cabin to see a certain someone about a ship. Finding Leo wasn't hard just look for the kid who was covered in grease and smelled like motor oil.

"Come on baby you can do it just a little more and…" Leo was muttering to himself as we walked in.

"You know I hear that talking to yourself is the first sign of a person going crazy or, so they say." Sadie said as we stood there watching him.

"whoa… don't do that while I am working, especially since that one time I almost took off Connors head with a Blow torch when I was working on Festus three weeks back." Leo said holding socket wrench like he was going to strike Sadie's head with it.

"Calm down Leo we need your help." Annabeth said looking at him like he was paranoid that someone was going to sneak up on him.

"Oh, give me a break I have work to do." Leo said starting to go back to what he was doing.

"Leo just listen to her she is the wise girl after all." Percy said referring to Annabeth by a nickname.

"Thanks Seaweed brain." Annabeth said back smiling at Percy.

"Not to break up this little Kodak moment but are we going to do this or make small talk?" Damion asked sounding like he waiting for them to get to the point and explain why we were here.

"Right, Leo we need your help." Percy said looking past Leo to the ship Leo was working on behind him and with that we started working out the details to our plan. If all went the way we hoped, we would soon be on our way to stopping Setne. But with the way our luck usually is I was not holding my Breath.


	5. My quest for a ship

_**Hello and welcome once again readers thanks for reading for all of you who have been keeping up with this story I want to give a quick thank you all and I hope you like the new chapter hope to hear from you guys soon**_ _**send me your ideas I would love to hear from you guys**_ _ **but remember this is a negative free zone.**_

 _ **My quest for a ship**_

 **Sadie POV**

You know when I heard that we were going to use a boat to go on our quest I thought that we were going to use a boat that would be ready to sail not some boat that was dry docked in a bunker behind a camp cabin. I mean for a boat it was definitely Greek Carter could have told you more about it or his look alike could have I suppose it really didn't matter to me it was a boat sure but for the life of me I could not figure out why the stupid thing was dry docked. Also, the thing had a couple of strange things including a satellite dish mounted to the bow of the ship.

"So, you want to tell me how we are going to use a ship that is dry docked… and is that a satellite dish?" I asked looking at them like they were crazy.

"Yes, yes, it is and it's not dry docked fyi." Leo said staring at me like I was mental.

"Are you mad of course its dry docked there's only one way for a boat to travel and its by water if you didn't know." I said looking at Leo like he was mental.

"Look arguing about how the boat travels is not helping us we need to make a plan and make sure it's a good one because we need to head out on our quest to save the world." Percy said trying to keep everyone on the same page.

"So, were do we start looking you do have a lead on where he is right?" Annabeth asked looking to her boyfriend hoping that he had some sort of plan.

"Well… no but I mean we have to start somewhere right?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Seaweed brain do you ever have a plan other than wing it?" Annabeth asked looking at him the way you would a sales man trying to pitch you a product that you would never buy.

"Well its worked for us in the past." Percy said smiling at her.

"Look we have a plan but we need to head to Memphis to get some answers." Damion Said Noticing the looks he was getting from myself and Carter.

"What?" he asked as Carter and I both gave him a look that said you have some explaining to do.

"What do you mean we are going to Memphis?" I asked looking for answers.

"What's in Memphis?" Asked Percy.

"Wait Walt didn't tell you two?" Damion answered a question with a question.

"Tell us what?" asked Carter seeming to be just as lost as I was.

"I was sure he would have told you guys or at told least you." Damion said Pointing at Carter.

"Wait Do you mean to say he's still in Memphis?" asked Carter throwing me for a loop

"Ok now you are both sounding crazy, Who the heck is in Memphis?" I asked finally having had enough.

"An old friend who is going to help us, but we are going to have to do something for him in return." Said Damion making me take a second then it seemed to hit me.

"No not him anyone but him." I Said dreading what my cousin was even thinking about suggesting.

"Who the heck is in Memphis and why do we need to find him." Annabeth asked, not liking the fact that she was in the dark on this.

"Thoth is in Memphis he has helped us before and he will help us again." Damion Said sounding not too sure about it himself.

"The last time he helped us he wanted something in return for his help." I said recalling the whole trip.

"Yes, I know but it can't be as bad as last time." Damion said trying to sound optimistic.

"Really cause last time he sent us to Elvis's house of all places not to mention it was all just a test. I said trying to get Damion to remember just how bad it had been last time we went to Memphis.

"Elvis like sequin suit Elvis, Elvis with the pompadour Elvis, Elvis as in Hound dog Elvis that Elvis?" Annabeth asked looking confused as to what Elvis had to do with Egyptian Gods and Magic.

"One in the same." I said cringing at the thought of what happened last time we were in Memphis.

"So why do we need to visit this Tooth guy and why is he going to somewhat help us?" Asked Leo looking up from the wire panel he had started working on while we had been talking.

"First off, its Thoth, and second he will help us, but his help normally requires the person or persons seeking knowledge to do something for him." Carter said Looking like he was thinking about the past.

"Like what get him a book of some kind or something like that?" Percy asked making an understatement that could have well been the winner for understatement of the year.

"If only it were that simple." Carter said Following up Percy with a quick second on the scale for understatement of the year.

"Look the point is that he can help us, and he will have some point of reference for us to start." Damion said Looking none too sure that he believed what he was saying.

"Ok so where do we start?" Percy asked.

 **Percy POV**

So, yah things were not going the way we had hoped for to start but we had a plan now and all we needed was a little help from Leo and the Argo III of course. But to say that Leo was a bit hesitant was an understatement. Now I know what you're thinking it's a ship, but to Leo this thing is his baby and he hates seeing it in danger.

"No way absolutely out of the question not going to happen." Protested Leo as we so much as mentioned the idea of using the Argo III.

"Come on Leo we just need it to travel to Memphis and you just might get to test the new systems that you installed." I said hoping to peek his interest at the prospect of get to take his baby for a test run.

I could see that Leo was Wanting to say yes so badly but at the same time was trying to say no just as much. But the urge to test the systems on his baby was winning out. With one final look Leo finally broke down and gave into his urge.

"Ok, Ok, fine will take the ship but Please protect the ship first and your selves second." Leo asked pleadingly getting different looks and responses from the group most of which were the exaggerated yah right.

"Well the first thing we need to do is decide who is going back to the 21 Nome and who is going on the Argo III." Carter said drawing the attention of everyone standing there.

"Well we have to go brother dear or did you forget the part of the prophecy about The Pharos blood?" Sadie asked Carter sarcastically.

"You are both forgetting that Blood of the Pharos could mean anyone of us or anyone back at Brooklyn house or did the fact that everyone back at the house is Blood of the Pharos." Damion said Putting a damper on that idea.

"Look who else could it be if its not us?" Sadie asked as if to say that it was staring them in the face.

"Hhmmm, let me think theirs: Walt, Jazz, Zia, Cleo, Julian, Felix, Alyssa, Sean, Amos, maybe even Shelby or one of the other ankle biters for all we know." Damion Pointed out stating that there seemed to be a long list of people who could fit the bill.

"Thank you Captain obvious for that now if you would focus on what is going on right now." Sadie said in the most annoyed tone she could.

"Just how many of you guys are there?" I asked thinking that if that was just the list form this 21 Nome or Brooklyn house as Damion put it.

"If you're asking how many Initiates we currently have at Brooklyn house oh about Twenty of us that are training not including me Sadie, Damion, or Zia. As for how many people who are out there with the Blood of the Pharos that is a more difficult question." Carter Answered making my head hurt from the possibility of how many people could actually be out there with this Blood of the pharos.

"Ok for now lets just focus on what we can do and not worry about what could be." Annabeth said getting everyone to stop and take a breath.

"Wise girl is right we need to focus right now we head to Memphis and then we make our next move from there." I said getting a surprised look from Annabeth at the fact that I had more of plan than most of the other times where I had almost no plan.

 **Damion POV**

So, yah we had a plan, whether or not it would go as planned that was another thing altogether. I mean sure we had a way to get to Memphis and yah Thoth would most likely help us but with our luck the plan would probably get sidetracked somehow. For now, we had a plan at least.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked not sure if anyone had a time in mind.

"After lights out and the patrols make their second round for the night." Annabeth said taking charge.

"So, who is staying behind then?" Walt asked standing in the doorway of the bunker.

"For now, lets just figure out who is going cause we all can't go." Zia said walking in the door behind Walt.

"Okay how long have you guys been out there?" Sadie asked looking annoyed at the fact that they were hiding in the first place.

"Long enough." Jazz said sliding out from behind Zia and Walt smiling at me as she did.

"Okay Walt you Zia and Jazz head back to Brooklyn house. Me, Sadie, and Damion will go with Percy, Annabeth, and Leo to Memphis we will contact you guys if anything comes up." Carter Said taking command like he did to the annoyance of Sadie.

"You better call us if something goes wrong." Zia said giving Carter a quick glance.

"Don't worry we will." Carter said returning Zia's glance.

"So that settles it." Sadie Said smiling.

Now I know what you're thinking the plan was sound or as sound as it could get for us. We just needed some good timing and a whole lot of luck. But as you well know luck has never been on our side. So, we went ahead with the plan and waited till after dark then we made our move. to say that we jumped the gun a little was putting it mild.

"You sure were in the clear?" Carter asked Looking around waiting for someone to jump out at us.

"Yes, I'm sure." Percy said look to see if the coast was clear.

We made our way to the bunker behind the Hephaestus cabin and boarded the Argo III. Leo Went though his final checks and we were under way. To bad we weren't as sneaky as we thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts and store you trays…" Leo was about to say before Sadie cut him off.

"Can we get on with this please?" Sadie half asked half demanded.

Leo Looking like he had just had the fun drained out the moment stunk out his tongue and went to getting the ship under way. Sadie muttering to herself about how the ship was still dry docked. As she was doing that the ship hummed to life and started to lurch forward and as it did Sadie was stopped speechless as the ship lifted off and started to fly up and out toward the bay when from out of nowhere a shout rang out from below us.

" _VALDEZ_!"

"Well there goes our Plan for sneaking out of the camp." Annabeth said Looking over the railing of the ship to see one of the patrols running to the site.

"Well do you want to stop and ask them if we can leave?" Damion asked sarcastically.

"Not really." The others said in unison as the boat flew out over the harbor.

We were on our way as to how things were going to go from here was anyone's guess.


	6. Professer Thoth will see you now

_**I am dedicating this chapter to my Grandmother who died recently the women who inspires me even after she has passed she will be missed. welcome once again readers thanks for reading for all of you who have been keeping up with this story I want to give a huge thank you to all of you and I hope you like the new chapter. hope to hear from you guys soon**_ _**send me your ideas I would love to hear from you guys some of the ideas that I have gotten so far are really good and have made me laugh**_ _**sending a shout out to Thunderwolf7226 for a great idea and a funny one at that. just remember this is a negative free zone.**_

 _ **Welcome to Memphis professor Thoth will see you now.**_

 **Damion Pov**

"The boat flies of course the boat flies why not?" Sadie said as we sailed through the sky Leo smiled at her while he adjusted a set of nobs and dials from behind the control panel.

"Well how else did you think it worked if not by water." Percy said as he looked over his shoulder at Sadie.

If there was one thing I can say about this boat is the ride was smooth at the very least. Other than that, the whole thing made no sense I mean a flying boat, of all the things that they could have made why a flying boat, why not a jet or a dragon or a dragon jet combo or something. All I could say was that this was a strange idea.

"So, when we get to Memphis what are we going to have to do for this Thoth guy?" Annabeth wondered asking the obvious question that everyone knew someone was going to ask.

"That's more on him and we are not going to know what it is until we talk to him." Carter answered looking like he was recalling a memory and from what I could tell it was not a pleasant one.

"So, this Thoth guy he is your god of knowledge right, so what's he like?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth.

"He is ok as far as Gods go not the easiest to get along with, but he can be a bit eccentric." I said looking to Percy.

"So, he's nothing like My mom?" Annabeth asked obviously referring to her Godly Parent.

"Your Mom?" Carter asked not picking up on the over obviousness of the question.

"Carter is the altitude not getting enough air to your brain, she means that her mother is a Greek Goddess." Sadie said going for the 'Hello is it not staring you in the face.' tone.

"Okay I'll bite who is your mom?" I asked bluntly.

"Athena Goddess of Wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy." Annabeth said like it was an everyday thing.

"Handicrafts Really?" I asked finding that hard to believe.

"Yes, handicrafts why what's so hard to believe about that?" Annabeth asked one eyebrow raised.

"The only God I know who does handicrafts is Neith and she is more than a little out there." I commented about the Goddesses mental state.

"That's putting it mildly don't you think cous, Last time we tried to get her help she had a game of hide and hunt with me and Walt." Sadie said cringing at the memory of what happened.

"She did what?" Leo asked looking shocked at the fact that fact while Percy seemed to look off into the distance as if recalling a memory.

"Well it was that or the world ended, and Chaos would have won." Sadie commented. "How do you think I feel I lived it and managed to survive."

Leo just looked at her and after a moment shook his head and went back to piloting the ship. Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other with a look that said this was normal then went back to what they had been doing before. I thought back to that last fight where Neith had helped us fight Apophis and how she had been muttering to herself while she was fighting. But that was due to Sadie tricking her, so they could buy for time to win the challenge.

"Anyways the whole trying to kill you and take your pockets aside…" I was about to finish before being interrupted.

"Wait take your pockets are you kidding me?" Percy Asked laughing.

Sadie gave Percy a look that said she was deadly serious about the pockets part. That made him look confused and at the same time stunned.

"Seriously." Percy said with disbelief over the fact.

"Oh yeah and not just the pockets of humans." Sadie commented about Percy's state of mind.

"What else could have pockets?" Percy commented baffled at the prospect of monsters and or Gods having pockets.

"Look Pockets aside we are going to see Thoth not Neith, so I think we should be good on the Pockets part." I interjected before the rabbit hole could go any deeper.

One thing was for sure though working with Thoth would definitely not be as easy as just getting him some pockets. Whatever was going to happen was anyone's guess that's for sure.

 **Carter Pov**

The rest of the trip to Memphis was uneventful aside from Leo almost flying us into the Hudson river twice but it was otherwise smooth sailing. For a ship that flies it was definitely well built though I still would have loved to know how it was able to fly without using magic. When I asked Leo, he told me that it was not powered by magic but science which made me curious as to what part of the science textbooks covered huge flying bronze ships.

It took the better part of a day, but we made it to Memphis without incident which is way too much good luck for us or maybe it was the fact that we were with Percy and his demigod friends, but I was not holding my breath on that one. We had toyed with the idea of using a portal to make the trip shorter but decided against it for the fact that we didn't know what would happen if we tried mixing Greek tech with Egyptian magic. The good news was that Leo had told us that it would only take about a day, so we decided that it would be safer for us to take the long way to Memphis.

After getting there we set down in the closest river we could find and were going to bunk down for the night on board the ship when we were attacked by what looked to be a Sea serpent or a giant water snake of some kind with wings this had to be this Setne's doing. 'Just our luck.' I thought as the creature surfaced and started attacking the ship and us. To which I heard Leo yelling "No, no, no not the ship!" as he franticly pushed buttons to activate the ships defenses. No sooner had I donned my combat avatar Sadie and Damion had staves and wands at the ready I had fought a lot of strange creatures but giant sea snakes with wings way out of my range of expertise.

"I m all for any suggestions about how to fight this thing." I said as the beast started to wrap its body around the ship's hull.

"This, this is just another day at camp for us." Percy shot back as he took out his pen sword and uncapped it to reveal its blade.

"Ok how is this a normal day?" Sadie asked looking at Percy like he was nuts.

"Monsters, crazy quest deadline, magic, and stranger things hmm, sounds like a normal day to me." Damion said smirking at Sadie as we squared off with the creature.

"Talk later save ship now." Leo stated fiddling with some wires franticly muttering about this needs to work.

Percy and Annabeth Charged the serpent going for the high low combo but the snake batted them aside with a flick of its tail knocking Annabeth's knife out of her hand and sending it over board. I raced toward the creature sword drawn at the ready, but when I struck it barely even scratched the hide of the serpent. 'This is nuts.' I thought to myself if weapons can't hurt it this was going to be one heck of a fight. Sadie yelled Ha-di and the symbol blazed in the air in front of the monster's nose, but it had little to no effect as the Symbol just blinked out with a quick flash. Sadie stood there mouth gaping at the beast as the satellite dish mounted to the front of the ship turned on and hummed to life it turned to point at the snake and a beam of searing light was shot at the serpent which seared the beast as its grip on the hull of the boat lessened. The sea snake writhed in pain as it sent the boat swaying to the point that it looked like it would capsize.

"Yes, take that you over grown garden snake." Leo shouted jumping losing his balance and nearly falling overboard.

Things looked to be going well for us but who knew if that would last or if I would even be able to hold my footing.

 **Annabeth Pov**

The fight was turning in our favor but that was no reason to relax I donned my Yankees baseball cap and decided to try and sneak around the snake since the frontal attack failed I had lost my dagger, but the whole boat almost capsizing turned that plan on its head, as the rest of the group almost went overboard. Everyone staggered to get their footing back under them, but it was no good we were going down as I did I reached out instinctively to try and grab something to hold on to and my hand grab hold of Sadie's wand. My hand started to feel like it was burning like it had been frost bitten for a few seconds but when the pain was gone I saw I was hold a new Celestial bronze dagger that seemed to hum with power in my hand.

As everyone was getting their feet back under them the satellite dish decided to fry itself. Leo almost had a panic attack when the dish lit on fire. "Oh, come man I just got that working!" Leo Complained as he rushed to put out the fire.

"This could be useful." I said as I turned it over in my hand.

Taking a chance, I charged the creature and struck the serpent in the side with a wide slash the blade however didn't just cut the serpent it caused it to writhe in pain as the dagger cut deep, so much so that I almost lost the dagger as it sunk to the hilt.

"whatever you did I think you just made it angry." Leo called as the snake started using its tail to lash out at any target it could hit.

Carter took a hit but his combat avatar took the brunt of the hit, but it still hurt I bet. Percy dodged a hit but lost his balance and fell over. Sadie however was knocked overboard, and Damion jumped in after her. Well this is just great two of our group are out of the fight for the moment. 'We need to end this and fast' I thought to myself before this thing fly's away on us.

"Carter restrain its wings, Percy distract it, I will go for the head." I called out as the serpent was getting ready to use its wings to strike at us.

Percy went for a fake out strike that distracted the snake long enough that when it went to use its wings it was stopped by Carter tackling it to the deck with his combat avatar rocking the boat and with slight stagger I went for the killing blow. With a strong downward strike the dagger buried itself nicely in the serpent's skull and the monster writhed in pain as it started to turn to sand and was poring over the sides of the deck.

"A little help if you don't mind?" Damion shouted from over the side of the boat helping Sadie tread water.

After pulling him and Sadie out of the river and Sadie woke we had a quick Q and A about what happened with the wand and why the Snake had been so strong considering the shape we were all in we decided it was better to talk to Thoth in the morning about our friend Setne and the pets he's making as well as what happened with Sadie's wand. So, we were led by Leo to the rooms on board the ship Sadie and I were in the first room while Carter and Damion were in the second room. Leo and Percy were in the last room. But sleep was slow coming for many of us it seemed, but one thing was for sure it would be a long night.

 **Sadie Pov**

After Regaining consciousness and the discussion about the giant flying water snake and about what happened with Annabeth and my wand we went below deck and were showed our rooms. The wand had turned back after Annabeth gave it back to me and I looked it over but there was nothing different about it than before. 'What had caused it to change like that it had never done that before or maybe it had something to do with Annabeth and the fact that she was a demigod whatever it was it was something that was going to need to be answered.

To say that the night was sleepless would be an understatement due to the fact that my ba decided to leave my body and take a trip as if anything else was new. After the normal ride through the Duat I ended up hovering above an open room that was similar to a library, but it was much bigger than any normal library. As the scene unfolded Setne walked in to the room followed by his new Mystery friend who seemed deep in thought as he followed close behind Setne.

"So how do you plan to move things along cause from where I am standing those kids are going to ruin things before they even get started." Setne said as he walked over to the wall of books that lined the room.

" **No need to worry the plan is running smoothly on our end we are gathering forces that will gladly fight, all that we need is a bit of luck and for those kids to be kept busy long enough for us to finish our goals."** Said Setne's mystery partner as he followed Setne to the wall of books.

Setne approached the wall of books and scanned them till he found the specific one he was looking for and laid it on the table next to the book of Thoth after several glances between the two and some out loud thinking by Setne he finally seemed pleased with himself.

"This will work quite nicely." Setne said as he finished his comparison between the two books.

" **What we need is to bring more Forces under our control with your magic and my tactics we will crush Percy Jackson and his little friends."** The mystery man said also looking pleased with himself.

"Let's get one thing straight Atlas you are Second in command to me do not think you are in charge here never forget that Strength to hold back the sky." Setne said invoking the Gods secret name like it was no big deal that he knew the secret name of a Greek God.

" **You have the power here Setne, so you don't need to go crazy with the Secret name."** Atlas said gritting his teeth at the end.

"Good now then you said you had gained intel on the first piece of Ptolemy's crown that's needed to complete the plan." Setne said as the scene faded, and I woke to the sound of something akin to a bell ringing.

The boat was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the conversation coming from the dinning area. As I got dressed and made my way to where everyone was eating I couldn't help but think back to how Setne had used the Greek Gods secret name let alone how he got it from him. The whole thing was just going to make everyone's day that much better.

"Hold up he did what?!" Percy asked so stunned that he almost fell out of his chair.

"You think it strange try being there to hear it." I told him as I started to eat the food that I had gotten from the galley.

"So Setne knows Atlas's Secret name that's just great what else could go wrong?" Damion asked seeming like he was ready to jump ship.

"Hold up what's a Secret name?" Leo asked looking lost.

"A Secret name is a name that is different from your regular name it is a name that only you know normally everyone, everything, and every God has one and if you know the secret name of anyone it holds power over them that's how he is getting Atlas to obey him." I said bring our new friends up to speed.

"Don't forget he knows the secret name of Hapi as well. Carter added not helping the situation at all.

"Thanks for reminding us of that bit their Carter." I Said in the most sarcastic way I could.

"If Atlas has gotten free from having to hold the sky that means that someone else had to take his place or it would have fallen on the earth already." Percy said really not seeming to grasp the bigger picture.

"Focus Seaweed brain the main thing is that Atlas is free doesn't matter how or who is in his place he is free and is helping the guy trying to end the world much more of a priority to stop." Annabeth said trying to get Percy back on track.

"Ok look we need to talk to Thoth he may be able to help us with this whole situation." Carter said being way too optimistic for the current situation, but it was the only thing we could do at this point so after breakfast we headed for Thoth's Arena that he had refurbished into his new lab.

 **Annabeth Pov**

It took a bit of time to get from the ship to Thoth's lab, but we didn't mind it was nice to take the bus and just feel normal for a bit. Leo however had wanted to just fly there but it would have attracted too much attention [I could see the news headline now strange phenomena over Memphis yah great way to be subtle] but we needed to keep a low profile while in town. When we finally did get to where we were headed Percy, Leo and I looked at the Kane siblings like they had lost it. We had stopped at a sports arena that had seemed to have been abandoned but that wasn't the strange part the strange bit was the fact that the Arena was a giant glass and metal Pyramid of all things I mean how much more obvious can you get. If this God of knowledge was trying to hide he was doing a horrible job.

"You have got to be kidding me." Percy said as he looked at it like it was a joke.

"Trust me I wish we were." Carter said as the three of them turned to head in side.

"This guy must have a major sports addiction to set up here." Leo commented.

"You would think that but no, the only reason he set up here was for the fact that it was a Pyramid." Damion said with a tone that said I know right Pyramid Egyptian God real big shock.

As we walked in through the doors to the inside of the arena Percy and Leos mouths fell open so far that I thought they would hit the floor I probably had the same expression but shook it off faster then the they did the Kane siblings just walked forward like it was no big deal. The arena had been remodeled to look like the mind of a scatterbrained teen genius. The Basketball court was still there as was the jumbotron but the words on it were in hieroglyphics, so I couldn't read them. A group of what seemed to be Baboons were playing Basketball which I had no idea why there would even be a bunch of Baboons playing basketball in the first place. The seats had been replaced with a set of tiered balconies which had everything from computers to science experiments, the nosebleed section was some kind of library that was huge and on the left back wall along with the right back wall stood a pair of three story tall white boards covered in all sorts of formulas and hieroglyphics. Black banners with more hieroglyphs hung from the girders. Court side was a living space with a free-standing gourmet kitchen a wide range of couches and easy chairs. Books piled high boxes of Legos and tinker toys, about two dozen flat screen TVs and a forest of electric guitars and amps to go with them. All I could think was for a God this was weird. The next thing I knew a lanky man in a lab coat with messy hair was walking over from the kitchen to greet us.

"Well, well if it isn't the Kane siblings good to see you again and I see you have brought Percy Jackson and Friends also good to see you as well." Thoth said genuinely happy to see us. "Come join me for lunch won't you I have fresh barbeque ready." He said waving to the counter where there were piles of Ribs, Brisket, Cornbread and the like with an industrial sized iced tea dispenser.

Percy and Leo both said thankyou much louder than they needed to and the Kane's said thanks as we followed the God to the kitchen and then sat down on the couches and chairs that were laid out for use and boy were they comfy. And as we ate we began the long-awaited meeting with the God.

"I must say it is good to see you all again." Thoth said to the three siblings and turned to the three of us next. "It's also a pleasure to finally meet the three of you I have heard a lot about you, impressive work I must say, and I am very impressed about you turning down being a God Percy very impressive."

"How have you heard about us and how do you even know about the whole offer to be a God?" Percy asked shocked that this God knew so much about him and us in general.

"I have heard much through the Godly Grapevine and it is very interesting." Thoth said before taking a bite from his fresh Brisket sandwich.

"So, you're the Egyptian version of my mom?" I asked hoping he would say no because it would be just too strange to be related to this Scatterbrain.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Thoth said putting down his plate and picking up his glass of Ice tea.

"Really cause from where I am sitting it seems pretty simple are we or are we not related because you seem like a nice guy but you're a total scatterbrain, and what's up with the baboons and birds?" I asked being up front cause right now I was tired of the whole run around.

"Wise girl your mom's sacred animal is an owl which is a bird.' Percy pointed out not helping.

"Ok but the baboons what is up with them?" I asked again really fed up with what was not getting answered as the group of Baboons playing ball looked over at us and then went back to playing their game.

"They are also a sacred animal of mine as well as the ibises, as to the first question it's more like I am your twice removed uncle." He said as he finished off his sandwich.

'That's a scary thought I said to myself mentally.' As the conversation continued.

"So, you have come to seek my help on how to stop Setne from trying to become a God." Thoth said openly like we had finally passed all the pleasantries and such.

"Yes, and to ask a few questions about the pets Setne has been making along with some other things but they can wait." Carter said casually like this was no different than talking about the weather.

"Where to Start." Thoth said as he picked up a nearby guitar.

One thing was for certain this was going to be a long conversation.


	7. Chapter True is stranger than fiction

_**Welcome once again readers thanks for reading for all of you who have been keeping up with this story I want to give a huge thank you to all of you and I hope you like the new chapter. hope to hear from you guys soon**_ _**send me your ideas I would love to hear from you guys. A special shout out to all who have favorited this story and for your ideas send me all you got I am not picky just remember this is a negative free zone, otherwise enjoy.**_

 _ **The truth is stranger than fiction, no seriously it is.**_

 **Percy Pov**

You know for a God this Thoth guy was actually cool from what I had seen so far, and his lab was definitely the sweetest place I had seen in a long time. Although I was not sure he was all there, but one thing was for sure he really knew how to make Barbecue. At least we weren't being hunted or being told we were going to be killed. As the conversation went on we finally came to the point we had come here for in the first place.

" **Where to Start."** Thoth said as he picked up a nearby guitar.

"How about we start with how Setne is making monster mashups?" Carter asked bluntly.

" **Well that is a bit touchy because it is not a simple thing to do in the first place, mixing magics is a tricky business."** Thoth said as he strummed a minor cord.

"Wait mixing magics? The only Demigods who can use magic are children of Hecate." Annabeth Stated as if Thoth had made a mistake in his statement.

" **Magic is at the root of all life even those who can't use it, it's the very foundation order and of all things without it the Duat and the world would fall into chaos."** Thoth said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Ok first what is a duwhat and second I can't use magic." I said flatly.

" **The Duat is the foundation of existence it is the current of the world as to the second part you may not be able to do things like cast spells or use words of power, but you can use magic in different ways such as how you can control water or use it to heal your wounds."** Thoth said as he played a jimmy Hendrix riff.

I was lost on this whole Duat business, but Annabeth had a look on her face that said it was something that she knew of but knew nothing about which if that was true didn't make me feel any better about.

"Wait words of power, what are those?" Annabeth asked looking confused as to what the heck Thoth was talking about.

"You mean like what Damion used in the fight with Thalia." I said recalling the strange words that he had called out and the symbols that had burned in the air as the fight went on.

" **The very same."** Thoth said with nod and smiled. **"Very observant of you Percy."** Thothsaid with genuine praise.

"Thanks." I said as I took a bite out of my ribs.

"So Setne is using magic to make his monster mashups." Sadie said as she took a sip of her tea.

" **Yes, but as I said before it's a tricky business due to the fact mixing magics is not a simple thing there are obstacles and even chances that the mixing of magics will backfire on the user."** Thoth said as he sat back and fingered the frets on his guitar.

"If that's true than it would have been bad of us to try and use a portal with the Argo III." Leo said looking glad that we did not take the ship through a portal.

" **Indeed, that could have had dangerous consequences."** Thoth said implying that it could have had backfired badly.

"What do you mean could have?" Annabeth asked confused by the statement.

" **It is possible to make the two magics work together so that they form a kind of harmony in a manner of speaking."** Thoth said brush a stain off his jacket as the word was about to hit the floor it formed the word butterfly and turned into one and flew off.

"So, what your saying is that there are some instances where the mixing of magics can actually yield positive results." Carter said posing it more like a question than a fact.

" **That's right to a point some instances it can help and in some instances it can be dangerous, it is similar to being the eye of a God when it works out well the two form a harmony of sorts when it doesn't the consequences can be dire."** Thoth saidleaving the consequences to the imagination and no matter how I looked at it they didn't seem good.

 **Annabeth Pov**

"Ok so I have a question then when I took hold of Sadie's wand it turned into a celestial bronze dagger, and for some reason it was one of the only things that was able to hurt Setne's Sea Serpent does it have to do with how the magics combined?" I asked wondering if it was the same thing.

" **Quite it works do to the fact of how the magics combined, but as to why it was one of the only things that could hurt Setne's water Uraeus that is another thing entirely."** Thoth said looking like he would have liked to know that too.

"Uraeus what is that I thought it was a winged Sea Serpent?" Leo asked slightly confused.

" **A Uraeus is a winged snake they are normally the protectors of the sun God Ra."** Thoth stated but it only seemed to confuse Leo more, so he didn't continue.

"But wait does that mean it would work the same if it was to happen a second time or is it a thing that can only happen once?" Percy asked.

" **The magics would need to be similar to what was used the first time but yes in theory it is possible that they would react the same way."** Thoth said responding to Percy's question.

"So, if I were to give Percy my wand it would do something similar to Sadie's when Annabeth grabbed it?" Carter questioned.

" **Since the magics would be the same as what was used before it would have the same effect so yes the outcome would be similar."** Thoth stated

"So that means that anyone can combine magics if the magics are the same?" Sadie half asked half stated but Thoth shook his head stating that was not entirely true.

" **To a point yes if the magics are the same then it can work but it also depends on the person or persons involved in using said magics."** Thoth stated seeming to imply that if more than one person was involved it would be more difficult.

"How so?" I asked curious as to how it could differ.

" **Well if say you or any of your demigod friends tried to say help with a spell and or try to host one of the Egyptian Gods there could be dangerous life-threatening consequences."** Thoth said again not going into detail but the looks on the Kane siblings face said all that was needed it was bad like the type you don't walk away from.

"Ok so now that we have gotten that out of the way can we move on to other matters like oh yah Atlas is free and working with Setne." Leo said seeming to have already forgotten about what we had just learned.

" **Well I would think that it's obvious that Atlas is not working with Setne.** Thoth said setting the guitar down to take a sip of his ice tea. **It is more along the lines of he went to offer Setne help and Setne took Atlas for all he was worth as to how he got Atlas's secret name he has always had his ways."** Not going any further on the subject of Setne's resources.

"So, do you know who is in Atlas's place or how he got free in the first place?" Damion asked surprising me that he would ask the question before Percy, Leo or myself.

" **No and that is something that is troubling because whoever or whatever is in his place has to be powerful enough to hold up the sky in the first place as to who that could be I don't know."** Thoth said with a look of concern.

"Wait what do you mean by whatever doesn't it have to be a God and or person?" Percy asked looking confused.

" **This situation is different Atlas was freed by unknown means which could have many implications if a magician freed him they could have used a spell that would allow Atlas to get out and keep the sky held up whether they used a spell itself or Shabti to hold up the sky I can't say if not it would have to be another God or a person maybe even multiple people."** Thoth said stating that he didn't know and was still trying to find out.

After a minute to mull over the new information that had just been given to us saying that we were still on the clock didn't make me feel any better about our situation. The only thing left was to find out Setne's plan to become a God and I could tell it was going to be a real headache.

 **Carter Pov**

The list of things that Thoth had told us about what was going on was staggering but we had to get to the bottom of this whole thing or we could miss something that could help us and or cause problems if not dealt with. At long last we have come to the final two questions that were on our growing list how was Setne going to try and become a God and how do we stop him.

"So how does Setne plan to become a God?" Sadie asked the question bluntly but to be honest we were all thinking it.

" **Well I would think it would be obvious that he plans to use the Crown of king Ptolemy to become a God, the Artifact was powerful during the days of ancient Egypt but over the years it has grown more and more powerful."** Thoth stated like it was common knowledge.

"Wait you mean the double crown of both upper and lower Egypt but it was lost centuries ago long before the last of the Egyptian Pharos had died." I said recalling what I knew about the crown.

" **Lost no but taken by the Gods yes. The item was very powerful all by it self and had only increased in power as the years went on we knew that it was to dangerous to leave in the hands of mortals, so the Gods took it and split it back into two parts and hid them."** Thoth said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So where do we find said items and how do we stop them?" Annabeth asked promptly.

" **Well there in lies the problem they were hidden long ago by the Gods hiding one part in the Duat and one part in the vast Sahara Desert."** Thothsaid.

"That makes things all the more complicated why can't anything ever just be simple you know go here do this and the world will be saved." Sadie said annoyed at the fact that things were always so complicated.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it otherwise it would be to easy." Damion said to Sadie knowing that deep down she loved the adventure.

"Guy can we stay focused on the problem at hand." I said trying to get things back on track.

"So where do we go from here?" Leo asked.

" **Well for starters you will need to help with a little project I am work on."** Thoth said coming to the point where he would ask for the favor.

All I knew was if it was anything like the last one we were in for one heck of a ride.


	8. We trash the Louvre

_**Welcome once again readers thanks for reading for all of you who have been keeping up with this story sorry it has been a while since my last post a lot has been going on and life gets hectic, so I want to say sorry and if you have been checking to see if I have updated I thank you. I want to give a huge thank you to all of you and I hope you like the new chapter. hope to hear from you guys soon**_ _**send me your ideas I would love to hear from you guys. A special shout out to all who have favorited this story and those who are following it thanks for your ideas send me all you got I am not picky just remember this is a negative free zone, otherwise enjoy.**_

 _ **We trash the Louvre**_

 **Damion Pov**

When Thoth told us that he needed us to go to the Louvre and acquire a priceless item from the Egyptian collection it was more or less an everyday thing for us. The fact that it was the Fourteenth Nome's headquarters was the unsettling part. We were not on good terms to begin with when Desjardins was the head of the Nome, and the fact that he died to give us time so we could execrate Apophis didn't help either. I mean if we showed up to ask for help they would not be very welcoming. They still don't like the fact that we brought back the path of the Gods. Like many of the Nome's who sided against us when Amos became chief Lecter back when Apophis was manipulating the leaders of the rouge Nomes. However, they have since sided with us but still do not trust Brooklyn house for this fact and have had someone stationed at the first Nome to watch Amos closely to make sure that he was not controlled by Set.

"So, what your saying is that you need us to go to the Paris Nome to get the false goatee that was worn by the old Egyptian pharos." Sadie stated bluntly.

" **Yes, to say that I need it is somewhat of an understatement."** Thoth said calmly.

"Ok I just have one question, why?" Sadie asked wondering what the heck Thoth would want with something like that anyway.

" **It's for an experiment that I am conducting I have hit a snag and have found that the item is the very thing I need to finish my work."** Thoth said like it was no big deal to walk into the Paris Nome and ask for one of the most powerful artifacts that has existed next to the crook and flail.

"You do know that they don't exactly like us due to the fact that we brought back the path of the Gods, or for the fact that Desjardins sacrificed himself to buy us time to get rid of Apophis oh and lets not forget that they are watching every move we make so this is going to be next to impossible you do know that right." I said looking at Thoth like he had a screw loose.

"Thank you, Captain obvious anything else you would like to point out or can we move on from the fact that they don't like or trust us?" Sadie snapped.

"So how do you propose that we obtain said item its not like we can just walk up and ask for it right?" Percy asked sounding like he was looking for someone to have a plan.

"How about we go in after dark and just swipe the thing out from under their noses." Leo said suggesting we steal it.

"Oh yeah that would go over well Leo why don't we give them even more of a reason to come after us." Annabeth said sarcastically.

" **You could try asking to prove that you have noble intentions for what you have come for."** Thoth said pointing out old law where any magician of the house may be tested to prove his worth.

"So you want us to offer ourselves up to them and say hey how's it going we would like to prove to you guys who don't believe us or a single word we say that we want to give an item that has great power to a God who needs it for an experiment so he can give us the knowledge to stop Setne from destroying the world as we know it that about some it up." Sadie said with as much sarcasm as possible.

" **Yes, if all goes well you should be allowed to prove yourself and with a bit of skill acquire the item in question."** Thoth said like it was no big deal to ask to be tested.

"Okay so after we complete the test then what I mean are we going to have to come all the way back hear or are we going to meet you somewhere else or…"

"Leo how about we worry about the test first and actually making it through that before worrying about meeting back up with Thoth here, no offence of course." Annabeth said to Thoth hoping he would understand.

" **None taken, you just focus on passing whatever test they can come up with to throw at you I'll worry about the return trip."** Thoth said like it was no big deal.

Without another word Thoth stretched out his had and a black doorway opened in the air next to us the three Demigods jumped at the sight of the doorway and just looked at us with a so this is the portal that you guys talked about look.

Thoth smiled and nodded to the portal, **"Good luck if you make it back will have barbecue."** Thoth said cheerily.

 **Percy Pov**

[Sorry about the gap in the recording we had some unexpected inconveniences although I guess you guys wouldn't notice something like that on a recording. We had to fix the recorder after Leo took it apart and tried to make it, so it recorded in high definition. Yes, Leo I can say it was your fault because you were the one who messed with it, no the people who built it didn't intend for you to improve it or upgrade it in anyway and besides if Annabeth hadn't found you when she did none of us, but you would probably be able to work the dang thing.] Ok where was I oh that's right we stepped through the portal and I got to say I am loving the whole portal thing it was one of the fastest trips that we have ever had to take.

The best part was the portal let out into an ally right across from the louvre and we checked our pockets and found payed for tickets to get in for the day I gotta say that this is way simpler than having to fight a monster to get to the location we were headed to. Annabeth looked like she was about to explode with excitement at the fact that we were going to the louvre too bad it was for a quest she would have loved to stay for a while and take in the sites. We went inside handed our tickets to the lady at the counter and proceeded on our way.

"So, you guys know where we are headed right?" I asked not wanting to have to fumble around here to find the entrance to this Nome as or what ever house you would call this.

Carter looked over his shoulder and gave me a look that said yes, and we have never gone here for good reason and I could see why. I mean if there was a group in camp half-blood that didn't trust me in the least bit I would avoid them too.

"Damion knows where the entrance is and has only been here once or twice before from what he has told us." Sadie said with a look of what could only be described as a form of loathing for this place.

"They don't like us for several reasons some of which were not our fault, but we got saddled with them anyway." Carter said like it was nothing new.

"So, they hate you for things you didn't even do that seems rather odd don't you think." Annabeth said somewhat stumped as to the reason why.

"When your parents are the ones who caused some of the problems that weren't really problems things tend to not be in favor of your side." Carter said with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"To put the icing on the cake more than half of the reasons why they don't like us are hypocritical and without us doing them they would not be alive to be mad at us about them in the first place." Sadie said irritation so thick in her voice that I didn't even need to see her face to know she was mad.

"So, what are the reasons?" Leo asked like a complete and utter idiot.

"Take your pick Damion said going into a list: Our parents trying to restore the path of the gods, Carter and Sadie's Parents letting the Goddess Bast out so she would not be destroyed by the ultimate evil Apophis so she could help us with saving the world, their dad releasing five Gods one of which was Set who we stopped, Restoring the God Osiris to his throne in the Duat, Restoring the Path of the Gods, hosting the Gods even though we didn't know it at the time, making a deal with Set the God of Chaos to help save the world, trying to do the right thing even though the it was against the laws of the house of life, Carter becoming Pharaoh of Egypt…"

"Wait what?" I said as I heard that last one looking at Carter in shock. "You're a Pharaoh!" I said slack jawed at this statement. Leo and even Annabeth looked surprised at this statement.

Carter looked at Damion like he had just let the cat out of the bag and then sighed. "Yes, I am Pharaoh but only in title not in whole I made it so that our uncle Amos who is the Chief Lecter would run the day to day operations of the first Nome in Egypt." Carter said not wanting to go any further into the subject, from the sound of his voice the matter was closed so none of us asked anymore about that.

"So, if your Pharaoh why can't you just tell them to help us?" Leo asked like a complete and utter fool.

"Because Leo did you or did you not hear the part about them not trusting the Kane siblings or did that part just fly over your head?" Annabeth asked like she had just slapped him for really being that dense.

We headed straight for the Egyptian section in the Louvre and I have to say it was one of the largest sections of the whole place it was massive vaulted ceilings and large pillars made of actual limestone in perfect condition. Annabeth would have loved to have just looked and studied for hours but we had a job to do and now that we knew that the Egyptian Gods were real it kind of made the place seem like it was alive like the statues were watching us. The Kane siblings lead by Damion stopped at set of Sphinx's that flanked a large portrait that was a scene of the past showing Horus claiming the throne of ancient Egypt after defeating Set the God of chaos and storms at least that's what Carter said. Strangely the portrait was out of the way of the other exhibits and seemed like it was not meant to be on display as much as it was just for decoration.

Damion touched the wall and the wall seemed to shimmer for just a second then a door appeared in the wall were the portrait was and if you think that was bad it was not just any door it was a set of double doors that were made of solid cedar wood inlayed with gold that looked like they had just been carved yesterday. The doors stretched to the top of the room like in an old Egyptian palace and they opened onto a vast hall that could not have been housed in the louvre like it was some kind of pocket dimension. This was really hard to accept but that was the least disorienting thing to happen in that time span when we stepped through the doors they shut behind us and vanished leaving just an open corridor. Leo like an idiot thought that he could make the door come back by touching the space it had been when his hand found nothing but empty space the look on his face was priceless.

"Ok, how do we get back?" Leo asked still looking like he was going to lose it.

"Focus Leo now is not the time to be worried about getting back we need to be more worried about passing the test they give us." Annabeth said like it was normal for doors to disappear.

"Ok let's get this over with the less time we have to spend here the better." Sadie stated not even trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to be here.

"Come on Sadie we need to try and at least act like we are civilized so we can get them to test us." Damion stated trying his best not to set Sadie off with good reason from what I had seen.

As we walked forward the hall seemed to go on for ages when we came out onto an open chamber that dwarfed the Egyptian wing just by itself. The place was big and when I say big I mean huge it was so tall that I had to tilt my head back to get a look at the ceiling. When we were no more than half way through we stopped and watched as a small group of people came to meet us. They looked like they were old Egyptian priests or so that's what Annabeth whispered to me. All I knew was that when people with hooded robes approach you it's normally not a good sign.

"Kane you know you and your family other than the chief lector are not welcome here even if your claim to the throne is legitimate." Said the lady who seemed to have the most elaborate of the robes. "Not only that but you would dare to bring outsiders here that is an even greater trespass leave now and we will not be forced to take action against you." She continued not liking the fact that we had tagged along on this little trip.

"Lady Siana please we did not come here to start a fight we have come because it is of utmost importance otherwise we would not have come at all as for our friends here they are helping us with the matter to try and resolve it as soon as possible." Damion said as polite as he possibly could.

"You forget yourself they are still outsiders, and this is something that cannot be over looked you of all should know that young Damion." Siana said flatly. "After all it was I who over saw your training when you were first brought to the house of life before you decided to betray all that Iskandar and Desjardins had worked for." She continued as if it didn't matter that we were trying to save the world from an evil Spirit who wanted to become a God some people just can't see the big picture.

"We came here to be tested so that we could prove our intensions are noble and you won't even give us the chance to prove that we are on your side that isn't even fair. Sadie blurted out like fair had anything to do with it I thought.

"This is not a matter of fairness this is a matter of tradition and our laws they cannot be over looked, but if you wish to be tested than so be it you will be tested, and should you fail the consequences will be strict no exceptions that means should you fail you will be dealt with swiftly." Siana said without any remorse in her tone.

"So, when you mean swiftly, what like your going to throw us out right away if we fail and never let us back in or something like that?" Leo asked like the threat flew over his head.

"This is not the kind of test you fail Leo if you do the consequences are…"

"Death at the hands of those who administer your trial." Siana said cutting Carter off.

Leo flinched at this, but I couldn't help but think he had the right idea, I mean its one thing to fail a test but to be killed if you don't pass… hum it seems that this is the for monsters and or Gods but for humans to do this it seems over kill to me.

 **Sadie Pov**

So yeah it played out just like I thought it would we come looking for help and all that these guys can seem to focus on is the fact that our friends aren't part of the house of life bloody typical. [And yes, Carter I can blame them for the way they acted they were the ones who started it after all don't try and tell me that it was not their fault because it was no matter which way you look at it.] Now where was I right, so yeah we accepted a challenge to the death but I had no intention losing. But you know the one thing that bugs me the most is that we didn't even get the chance to take their stupid test cause right on que monsters started to attack the Louvre again I say Bloody typical.


	9. We trash the Louvre part2

_**Welcome once again readers thanks for reading for all of you who have been keeping up with this story. I want to start by letting you all know that this chapter has taken a bit longer to write due to having been written over the holidays as well as through major writers block so for those who have been waiting for this chapter it is finally ready. I also want to give a huge thank you to all of you and I hope you like the new chapter. hope to hear from you guys soon send me your ideas I would love to hear from you guys. A special shout out to all who have favorited this story and those who are following it thanks for your ideas send me all the ideas you got I am not picky you got them I want them just remember this is a negative free zone, otherwise enjoy.**_

 _ **We trash the Louvre continued**_

 **Leo Pov**

Finally, it is my turn to tell part of the story I only regret that it will not be in high def Leo Valdez audio but what can you do. [Hey, don't hit me Annabeth it's not my fault that the people who made this thing didn't go high def. Ooowww ok ok guys cut it out, at the risk of being hit by Annabeth and or Sadie again I will get on with the story.] So yeah the last few days have been crazy but when I was told that we would have to take a test to prove our selves to the House of life is it I think and that if we didn't pass the test we would die lets just say that I was a little worried but as luck would have it or bad luck I guess depends on how you look at it monsters started to attack the louvre. How did we know this you might wonder because a pair of Stymphalian birds burst through the door at the end of the long hall and not only that but people in robes like the ones that these house of life guy we had come to meet.

"Umm any ideas on how to deal with whatever those are?" Sadie asked hoping that she wasn't the only one who was freaked by these things.

"Stymphalian birds." Annabeth Shouted

"Stym-what?" Carter called back not catching

"Metal birds, big, mean, metal birds." I called dodging one of the birds charged me.

Seems that our Egyptian friends had not seen much in the way of Greek monsters but the same could be said for us demigods when it comes to Egyptian monsters but when you fight monsters from one ancient culture you don't have much time to brush up on others.

"Ok So how do you defeat them?" Damion asked ducking a group metal feathers launched at him.

"Hit them with ranged attacks and don't let them hit you." Annabeth called out focusing on not getting hit by the two bird's attacks.

"That's not a plan that's, that's a bad idea just waiting to go wrong." Said Carter calling up his combat avatar.

"You got a better idea?" Percy questioned uncapping Riptide.

"Yeah I got one…"

"Sadie wait!" Damion and Carter called out simultaneously, but it was too late when Sadie puts her mind to something there is no stopping her it seems.

"Ha-di." Sadie yelled her favorite spell or so Carter told me and pointed her staff at the two birds.

The hieroglyphic for destroy glowed in the air in front of the two birds and exploded. Say what you will Egyptian magic is nothing to sneeze at, to bad it was not able to take them out due to the fact that one of the people from the other group of magicians used a spell to block Sadie's spell as a blue hieroglyphic burned in the air where Sadie had aimed her spell, but it didn't protect the area around the birds or the two other guys who were too close. Seems that they got taken out.

"Well that could have gone better than I hoped?" Sadie said looking a bit down.

"You think?" Damion snapped.

"focus you two we need to stay alert." Carter Called lunging in for a quick strike on the Stymphalian birds only to have it be deflected off their metal wings.

"You fools when Setne takes over you won't stand a chance." Said the robed men who cast the spell that blocked Sadie's who was now trying to sound tuff.

"Nice thought but you do realize that you guys are nothing more than tools to this Setne guy you know, that right?" I said hoping that realization would sink in but let's be honest it never does.

"Just what I would expect a pawn of the house to say." Said the robed man.

"Who are you calling a pawn?" I asked throwing a ball of fire at the Stymphalian birds and the guy controlling them.

Raising his wand Robe guy deflected the ball of flame I sent his way, but he couldn't stop it from rebounding and hitting one of the Stymphalian birds. This was not what I was hoping for, but it worked just as well. The Stymphalian bird lashed out at one of the men in robes which showed that the man who was [that type of magic is called animal taming right? Yes, I am serious no I wouldn't know that I'm not a magician like you three but back to the story.] was not in total control of the two birds which gave me an idea.

"Target the one who's controlling the birds if he loses focus the birds can break free of his control." Annabeth said passing the plan to the others.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Sadie asked shooting a glance at the group.

"If you've got a better plan were all ears?" I shot back.

"Well then it's a good thing I whipped up this little number." Damion said pulling out an amulet and turning the amulet into a hand crossbow.

"What's that thing going to do?" Percy asked blocking a shot from one of the goons who got back on his feet.

"Watch and learn." Damion shot back as he thumbed what could only be called a rune on the handle and fired at the thugs. When the bolt struck the floor at their feet ice froze them in their tracks.

"Well that's one way to stop someone in their tracks." Percy said summoning up some water which he turned it into a trident.

"You think that's good you ain't seen nothing yet." Damion said thumbing another rune on the hand crossbow.

Percy lined up for a shot that managed to hit home and skewer one of the birds with one of the robed thugs getting taken out in the process talk about a lucky shot.

"Nice one bird and goon down, one bird and two goons to go." I said cracking slime.

Damion aimed at the other Stymphalian bird and fired. The shot hit its wing, the bolt however didn't bounce off but pierced through it and with a shriek the bird went into a frenzy shooting its metal feathers at anything they could hit. The members of the house of life cast shields as the rest of us ducked and weaved to get out of the way of the incoming shrapnel.

"If your plan was to make it angry at us you did a great job." Sadie yelled sarcastically at Damion while glaring at him.

"If you can do better, I am all for a little destruction of the Sadie Kane variety Damion shot called back. One thing was for sure though we needed to take these guys and their pets out or we were in for it. Nothing new there once just once I would like to go on an adventure and not have my life threatened, but that would be just too normal for a demigod.

 **Annabeth Pov**

One thing that could be said about our new Egyptian friends is that they knew how to fight. But the one thing that was bugging me the most is where was Damion getting all these items and creatures from from? I mean its one thing to be prepared but consistently pulling things out of thin air like he was doing was going to drive me nuts every time he took out one of his little amulet things, he some how had a crazy new weapon, item, or even pet it's like he was a second Leo and the world couldn't handle another Leo. [I am being nice Leo the world can barely handle one of you let alone two, how should I know where he gets his toys why don't you ask him.] But I must say it is definitely handy.

Damion was right though we needed a major power play or these guys were going to wear us down until the remaining Stymphalian bird could take us out. And I for one did not plan on dying at the claws of a bird that was no smarter than a than a bag of rocks. You know that moment when a thought pops into your head and you think 'man that would be really helpful right about now' and the world gives you an answer but in a way that could just as easily kill you yeah this was one of those times.

"If you don't wish to meet Osiris before the end of your test move!" shouted Siana as she seemed to be gathering up power for a big spell and shouted the word "A'max".

Damion was the first to hit the deck followed by the rest of us in rapid succession. As the… word of power as Damion and Sadie had called them was uttered with such force that I felt like a spark of electricity passed through me which made my teeth buzz as the hieroglyphic for burn shown in the air in the color of a brilliant sunburnt orange and the two men in robes and the Stymphalian bird were ingulfed in flames. The two men were incinerated with little more than a sound, the Stymphalian bird however shrieked in pain as it was seared to burnt crispy.

Then the fight was over or at least this part of it was as the sound of a crash echoed through the halls in the second of silence after the fight with the birds and goons. One of the guys from the house of life ran over to Siana and gave her a report about what was going on in the rest of the louvre.

"My lady there are monsters running amuck in the louvres displays we have urged those visiting to leave until the matter is closed." He said calmly.

"Oh yeah and what about those who can see through the mist?" Percy asked noticing that they seemed overconfident.

"Mortal minds are easily manipulated as for this mist I do not know what you speak of." Siana said flatly.

As she finished her statement there was a shout from out in the louvre that caused her to look back at the one who had brought her the report.

"I thought you said that the mortals had been taken care of?" she snapped.

The robed man looked at her worried. "They have or should have I don't know how the spell didn't work on them." He said stumped.

"They can see through the mist." Leo said face palming himself.

The worst part about the mist is that every day people normally can't see through it which keeps most mortals oblivious to the existence of monsters and other things as such a group of demigods and magicians or at least I hope it does I don't know how it works with magicians and magic. However, there are those few who can see through it like us and tend to freak out which doesn't help at all.

"What are you talking about if you know something speak or are you the ones who did this?" The robed man said turning on us.

"Why would we do this we have no reason to try and harm mortals." I said flatly. "These people can see through the barrier that blinds mortals to monsters and other things." Annabeth commented at him.

"Guys we need to help get those people out of harm's way." Percy said taking charge.

Carter the others and I nodded at this and we headed for the rest of the louvres exhibits.

"Where do you think you are going?" Siana said as she stepped forward to block our path.

"What do you mean where are we going? We're going to save those people who are still in the Louvre." Carter said like it was obvious.

"You would treat this test as if it were something that you can put down and pick up to finish when you feel like it this test is one that once started cannot be stopped you Damion know this best of all." Siana Stated looking at Damion with cold eyes.

"You would allow those people to die?" Percy asked bluntly.

"No I wouldn't but you need to take this more seriously you who come here and seek power you cannot hope to control, you who are outsiders and those who would take us down a path that would lead us to ruin like the days of old when the Gods used us like we were nothing more than clothes for them to discard at their choice." Siana said disgust coloring the tone of her voice.

"We don't seek a world ruled by the Gods but we must learn to work in harmony with them or the whole world which includes you and the rest of you people who don't like us will be doomed." Sadie said almost sounding diplomatic which I suspect was very rare.

"Say it however you like the House of life the true House of life will never follow the Path of the Gods." Siana said pointedly.

"We don't need you to follow the Path of the Gods What we need is for you to get out of our way so we can protect those mortals." Percy said bluntly like we were part of the House of Life. One thing I will say about the Seaweed brain he may not always think before he acts but he knows how to get people to listen to him even if they do want to possibly kill him.

"You would dare to speak to lady Siana with such disrespect." one of the robed guys who was not outright trying to kill us said raising his staff to block our path.

"You would attack the pharaoh and those who travel with him? You who claim to be serving Ma'at would willingly aid the forces of Isfet with your actions?" Damion Said with such authority to his voice that I thought Ptah was using him as a sort of magic microphone again.

Carter stepped forward. "We have offered no hostility toward you nor did we come here under the guise of peace only to betray you, to strike at us would not only be a blow to Ma'at but also a disgrace to the station that you hold in the house, not to mention that the Chief Lecter would see that judgement was rendered on those who were to be held responsible."

The rest of the robed men looked at each other and then looked to their leader what they should do. The silence hung in the air growing ever more heavy as if it was building upon itself till it reached a crescendo that was shattered by a single voice clear as crystal.

"Let them pass." Siana said drawing the look of every one of the robed men and women.

"But my Lady…" the robed man protested only to be cut off by Siana.

"If you wish to betray my orders, I will gladly see that you are dealt with accordingly and that will be up to the Chief Lector." She said letting the threat hang in the air after a few seconds the man backed down.

"Go and do not make me regret this choice Kane for if you do, I will send you to Osiris personally." Siana said turning to walk back down the hall that lead deeper into what was the 9th Nome was it, with this as our que we headed for the exit back into the Louvre.

 **Carter Pov**

The crazy thing was that the monsters were just destroying everything and anything they passed it was like they didn't even notice anyone or better put there was no one to notice in the first place. It was as if the entire louvre had emptied itself of its own accord but when magic is involved these things tend to happen like it was nothing. The only problem was that some people were able to see through this mist Percy and the others kept talking about and were too scared and decided to run and hide in the museum which meant that it was our job to save them.

"We need to protect those people and handle these monsters so let's split into teams of two so we can take them out fast." Carter said looking at Percy who nodded.

"Sadie you and Annabeth will be one team Carter you and I will be the second team and Leo you and Damion will be the third team everyone pick a section and keep these people safe." Percy said taking the lead this time.

"Break!" We all called as we split up to fight the monsters that had invaded the Louvre.

Sadie and Annabeth headed for the art section while Damion and Leo headed for the statuary section. Percy and I however charged straight ahead into the spacious entrance hall and found our monster. Turns out that charging full steam ahead is a good way to get blindsided. Case and point being that as soon as we ran into the gigantic hall Percy got his legs pulled out from under him as we entered through an archway the tale of a serpent hooked his right leg causing him to fall into me which caused me to go down with him as a result. A snake tail writhed and a women attached to the tail came slithering out from behind the column she was hiding behind.

"Well, well, well what a wonderful surprise a demigod and a Member of the blood of the Pharaohs this day just keeps getting better." Hissed a voice that was not flattering for a woman.

"Who or rather what are you?" I asked staring slightly at the snake woman.

"Who am I you ask why I am the one and only Lamia, and you two are my next meal." She hissed with a hungry look in her serpentine eyes.

The name didn't mean anything to me but the look on Percy's face told me that the women standing in front of us was bad news. What's more she knew that I was Blood of the pharaohs just by looking at me. One thing was for sure she was no pushover.

"Lamia the same Lamia who is the one who made it so all monsters could tell demigods apart from normal people." Percy stated.

"Oh, handsome and smart it really is my lucky day." Lamia hissed licking her lips as her tongue brushed across her wicked sharp fangs.

"You know her?!" I half shouted at Percy stunned at the fact that he even knew her.

"She's the one who made it so monsters could tell demigods apart from normal humans as revenge for Hera killing her children." Percy said looking over his shoulder.

"Woah that's harsh." I cringed at the thought of what it would be like if all the monsters we fought were able to find us just by smell.

"True, but it wasn't without reason after all Hera did kill all her children." Percy remarked.

Lamia scowled at the mentioning of the name Hera. I racked my brain and from what I know of Greek mythology Hera was the wife of Zeus and if memory serves, she was said to be very possessive of him and that she killed and or tried to kill all demigods who were born by Zeus and any women who wasn't her. I mean I can understand the reason why she didn't like them but to go as far as killing them that seemed a bit overboard. Also, I think she threw Hephaestus of a cliff if the story is right don't know about that one.

"So how do we fight her?" I asked drawing my sword from my back.

"That I don't know." Percy said hanging his head.

"What do you mean you don't know you have to have some idea right?" I asked hoping that he did.

"Wish I did but it looks like were flying blind on this one." Percy said drawing his sword as well.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear at this point but it's nothing new, I just hope we do better than when I fought Leroy the Set animal, I mean sure I survived but just barely and I still had a huge bight taken out of my arm in the end. Please in the name of Ra let this go smoother than it did that time.

However, this woman, monster, monster woman… oh forget it this chick fit both so it doesn't matter which one I decide to call her she was going to be one heck of a fight I could tell that just by looking at her. With Reflexes that were like a snake she charged us but luckily Percy was fast enough to block it.

"Nice move Percy." I said moving to flank Lamia.

To bad it was what she wanted as she started to speak words that seemed to cause the air to get colder as frost started to coat the floor.

"You and your friend here will be my next meal but feel free to struggle I like food that can fight back." Lamia hissed as Percy held her attack back as I moved to flank her and slipped on the ice forming on the floor which didn't seem to hamper her at all.

Lashing out with her tail she struck at me and I had to role several times before I was out of range so I could get back to my feet. When I did I charged her fast. Too bad she saw me coming and lashed out at me with her tail which forced me to block the attack with my sword. Donning my combat avatar, I pushed back and hard though it seems that she was no slouch when it came to the strength department but I was no slouch either. With Percy as my Wingman we had this in the bag. We pushed from both sides and forced her to back off but we needed a plan. This time however it seemed that luck was on our side in a way as a set of large metal bulls came crashing through the walls and slammed into Lamia plowing her into the wall as Leo and Damion came through the hole made by the two bulls.

"Strike!" Damion said as they came through the hole.

"No way in Hades could you ever do that again Damion." Leo said clapping Damion on the shoulder.

"True that but man you gotta love it when you pick up a spare without trying." Damion said back.

"If you two are done with congratulating each other and making bad puns we could use a hand hear." I shot as Lamia got back to her feet, her tail, never mind.

The two bulls seemed to try and get back up but fell back down. The fire coming from them heated the room and melted the thin ice which turned to water and was now steaming.

"So, you bring me more than I can eat in one meal?" Lamia hissed looking over them with a hunger in her eye.

"You won't get the chance to." Damion shot at the snake women.

At this she chanted and the water in the room started to freeze and grow becoming larger until a large ice golem towered over us as Lamia hissed her delight as her behemoth lumbered forward only for it to be hit hard by a fist that came through the wall that the two bulls had crashed through a moment ago. As a statue made of white marble broke through the wall. The ice golem roared as it regained its feet. And charged the large statue.

"Is… that?" Carter stuttered stunned by what he was seeing.

"Michelangelo's David in all it glory." Damion said smiling at his handy work at animation magic. As the statue grappled with the large golem. The two towering giants smashed though the next wall much to the shock of Annabeth and Sadie which were coming to find us. Seeming to have taken care of their foe what or whoever it was.

"You animated Michelangelo's David?!" Annabeth said equal parts amazement and equal parts outrage at the thought.

"It was the only statue I could find that had both its arms and would hold together if I animated it. Damion said his hands up in self-defense.

"Well if people would just build these things to…." Leo started before being cut off by the rest of the group.

"That's not what they had in mind Leo." We all said at the same time.

Lamia started to glare as she saw that there were even more of us as she decided to let her ice golem do the fighting for now.

"Did you guys find anyone?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah sent them out the fire exits." Sadie said like it should have been a no brainer.

As the two giants duked it out an idea seemed to dawn on Percy.

"Hey Leo, can you do a bit of hotwiring?" Percy asked causing everyone look at him.

"Hotwire what the only machines in the room are… oooohhhhhhhhh I got it but what for?" Leo asked a bit confused.

"Were going to use it as a rocket to blow up that ice monster." Percy said like it was no big deal.

"I thought that was the reason why I animated the statue?" Damion said like he was somehow hurt by the idea that what he had done was all for nothing.

"Yes, but we need a way to take it out with out destroying the priceless art." Annabeth said like it was obvious as the two giants plowed through a small display case.

"Point taken but its not like my intention was to destroy the whole place." Said Damion as the two Statues made of ice and marble played rock em sock em robots in the background.

"You really should think before you speak your plans aloud in front of your foes." Lamia said in a hiss as she started to chant in a low tone and smaller sized ice golems came into being one for each of us it seemed.

The thing about fighting multiple enemies is they can gang up on a single target luckily when there is an equal number of them to you it tends to make for several one on one fights. The bad news is that I think we may have bitten off more than we could chew.


	10. Mixing magics results may vary

_**Welcome back readers and thanks for reading. For all of you who have been keeping up with this story from the start of my writing I want to say thank you. I also want to give a shout out to Fight Like A Girl – Bomshel,**_ _**Nyanpugger,**_ _**Perseus101, Pizza2698,**_ _**smyrie83, swirler44, and CJM86 for following and or liking my story. I hope you all like the new chapter. hope to hear from you guys soon send me your ideas I would love to hear your ideas and thought. Send me all the ideas you got I am not picky you got them I want them; the opinion of my fans matters to me that's the reason I write. This is for the fans and because I am also a huge fan myself. just remember this is a negative free zone, otherwise enjoy and hope to hear from you guys soon.**_

 **This is what happens when you mix magics results may vary so don't try this at home were professionals.**

 **Damion Pov**

[Sorry for the break though I guess Carter and Sadie are right when they say you wouldn't notice a break on a recording, we had a run in with some Empousai and the recorder took some damage Leo was able to fix it luckily and Percy was able to keep him from trying to re work the whole thing but back to the story.] So yeah it was seven on seven technically eight on nine if we count the two giants and Lamia but right now, I was more focused the ice minions in front of us. At this rate if things kept going the way they had been we were going to be here for a bit fighting Lamia's homemade grunts which she could make more of at the drop of a hat it seemed.

"Anyone got any bright ideas for how to get out of this one?" Leo asked as he and his double fought.

"Just one." said Carter as he drew his wand "Percy catch!" he called and threw his wand through the air the young demigod who caught it with one hand show off.

The wand shimmered and Percy hiss as he sucked in a breath as steam rose from the wand in his hand and it turned into a celestial bronze Kopis at which Percy grinned and decided to try his hand at ice sculpting, the ice double of Percy didn't stand a chance and soon resembled a pile of ice cubes.

"I gotta get me one of these." Percy said looking down at the new weapon in his hand and spinning it around with a deft flick of his wrist.

"If we make it out of this, I'll see what I can do." I called over my shoulder while trying to keep my double busy.

Lamia recoiled at this and spat a curse in that snake like tongue before leveling a glare at Percy and Carter. "You dare to mix magics!" She said more as a statement than a question. "Do you even know the consequences that could come from such thing you could very well kill us all."

"Oh, lady I dare." Sadie said as she tossed her wand to Annabeth and it too steamed and became a celestial bronze dagger just like last time and with two of the blades Annabeth made short work of her ice double as well.

"You fools you know not the forces with which you are tampering or the destruction you will cause with it if it goes wrong!" Lamia shouted as the two giants in the background continued to go at it.

Turns out that when you enemy gives you a warning about some thing it is probably a safe bet that they are doing one of two things. 1. They are trying to stop you from doing the one thing that will ruin their day and they know it. 2. They know that if you do the crazy idea you are thinking about doing it will kill them and you alike and most bad guys want to live to see their plans play out not die before they can complete them. Most of the time they are going for option 1 but there is that small percent that are actually trying to stop you so that they can save themselves from death by kablooey.

Lucky for us she missed the fact that Leo had taken to ice carving his double with, and I kid you not a battery operated power saw I thought to myself 'huh guess that tool belt of his works somewhat like the duat dose in the way you can store things there.' Lamia who was ranting and raving didn't notice him start to rewire one of the bull that was still down over in the corner however in retrospect it didn't help much with what was about to happen.

 **Carter Pov**

In the end it seemed inevitable that what came next happened. Although I would have expected it more from Sadie rather than Damion, but when it comes to my cousin it seems that he and Sadie share a common habit of acting before they think and it tends to get them into trouble. [Hey, don't hit me Sadie Ow ok ok I get the point you two. At the risk of being hit again by either Sadie or Damion I will leave it at that.]

"Hey Lamia if you hate mixing magics than you're going to be driven nuts by this one." Damion called as he Shouted "Katastréfo."

True enough to Lamia's word it turned out that mixing magics was much more unstable than we thought evidence of this was the now Four-foot-deep by ten-foot-wide Crater in the ground floor of the museum that the explosion form the spell caused. White light blinded me as my world was knocked for a loop and my ears were ringing.

After a good minute or two my eyes started to work again and found that Lamia was gone as well as the ice doubles and the two machine bulls were melted slag. The David statue was lying on its side broken to pieces and missing one arm. Annabeth was going to have a cow about that but it seemed that it would have to wait until she and the others also shook off the after effects of the blast. Over the next few seconds the rest of the group started to come to and dust themselves off.

"Next time you have an idea like that do us all a favor and throw it in the trash." Sadie said pointedly at Damion.

"Noted." Damion replied pulling himself to a sitting position but not standing up right away.

"you have to admit though it worked."

"Yeah it worked alright you not only took out the bad guys but managed to hit every one of you're allies with that stunt as well." Annabeth shot back at Damion as she stumbled trying to stand.

"How was I supposed to know that using a word of power in Greek would back fire?!" Damion asked like one of us would know that.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I bloody used the same spell no more than ten minutes ago." Sadie commented tone implying she would have smacked Damion if she had the strength to.

' **The spell didn't backfire it worked perfectly from what I can tell, it was just that the spell had way more power than he had thought it would more than likely, though my understanding of magic is limited so I may be wrong.'** I heard a voice in my head say as I stood there watching the others argue over what had happened.

'Wait Horus is that you?' I asked mentally.

' **Hello earth to Carter who else could it be?'** Horus said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice which I didn't even think he knew how to be sarcastic.

'Where have you been?' I shot back.

' **Ruling the gods of Egypt where else and I have not really gone anywhere I am the part of Horus that never left you we talked about this before remember. Think of me as a shadow I am hear but not physically hear like I was the last time. Also, I am not being sarcastic your brain is perceiving that quality more so then I am putting it into my words and yes I do know sarcasm and how to use it if you must know.'** He said flatly. Just as I was about to ask him how he understood sarcasm Sadie hit me in the shoulder with her staff.

"Ow." I said as Sadie just glared at me.

"Glad you could make it back from your metal vacation Carter did you even hear anything we said in the last minute?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well I…"

"Brother dear you can be SUCH A DUNCE sometimes." Sadie shouted.

"You try staying focused when a God comes knocking at your mental doorstep." I said not backing down at Sadie's glare.

"Wait Horus is back?" Damion questioned as he stood up.

"Yes and no more like his shadow is talking to me." I stated Damion nodding back showing he got what I meant.

"It's like an echo more than anything he is not physically in your head like last time but it is like a reflection of himself is still there." Damion said stating what myself and Sadie already know.

"Wait you have a god in your head?" Leo asked one eyebrow cocked at the idea like it was nuts.

"Had past tense and don't ask it would take too long to explain the whole thing." I said not wanting to have that long conversation again.

"Think of it more like the god is able to talk to me through a mental link we share."

"So, it's like how mine and Leos dads and Annabeth's mom talk to us?" Percy asked for reference.

"I don't know if it's the same because they're not our parents, well our dad is now Osiris and is in the hall of judgement do to how he died while hosting Osiris but that's different. They work with us that is if we manage to work together in the first place because you can try to channel a god and burn up if you make a mistake." I commented.

"Oh, so they don't always help you when you need it." Annabeth said catching on fast for someone who doesn't know a lot about ancient Egypt.

"Oh, they help alright but not in the most helpful way like when Khonsu had us bet our lives to get back time to save the world or when Set pointed out we were hiding so we would have to help get him out of a tight spot but ended up helping us somewhat." I said sarcastically.

"Right like how he let that Tjesu heru try to eat us but helped carry you back to Bes and the limo after I killed it only to rattle off all the ways of how deadly the venom from that thing was and even after all that he had me give back his secret name before he would tell us where we had to go to get the piece of the book of Ra he had been given." Sadie commented at the fact that when they wanted to the gods could really be a pain even though they meant well in their own strange way.

"I m sorry but Kashu what and how do you give back a secret name?" Leo asked mangling the name.

"Its Tjesu heru first and for the love of Horus don't ask." I responded palm over my face remembering how painful and embarrassing the whole thing was.

 **Leo Pov**

After a quick minute of talking about what our next move was Annabeth chimed in reminding the rest of us that we had come here to get the item Thoth needed for him to help us deal with or at least give us an idea of how to deal with Setne. Which got us all back on track and we headed back for the entrance to the Nome I believe its called. As we started to head back Sadie stopped and turned back to face the room as she did she spoke a word of power and symbol blazed gold in the air as it did the whole room we were in repaired itself like everything we had done was being reversed as if Sadie was rewinding a movie after a second or three the whole room was good as new and the David statue had been lifted of the ground and sent back to where it had been moments before.

"Wow…I just wow." was all Percy could say.

"Neat trick would come in handy for cleaning up cabins at camp." Annabeth said as she looked at Percy and then at the room.

"Doesn't work like that the Hi-nehm spell is meant to repair broken things or link two objects together." Damion commented like it was no big deal that with a single word the whole room had been repaired in just a few seconds and not a scratch or chip was to be found in the paint on the wall. I went over to the wall that Damion had sent the two Bulls flying through and knocked on the wall.

"No matter how many times I see it I will never get used to how this magic you guys use works." I said having trouble understanding how someone could do such things.

Sadie smiled and then stumbled Percy reached out a hand to help steady her and she smiled also I could have sworn I saw her blush slightly for a second. [Oowww! Hot! hot! hot! what was that for Sadie its true whoa, whoa keep cool no need to roast me, at the risk of losing my pants or being fried crispy I will move on.]

"You okay?" Percy asked worried about Sadie.

"She used to much power in one go and forgot that she could have drawn on Isis for help." Damion commented.

"Oh, give it a rest Damion." Sadie snapped.

"He's right Sadie we wont help anyone if we burn up before we can save them." Carter stated walking over to Sadie to put a hand on her shoulder.

Sadie smiled and took breath. "Your right Carter but don't let it go to your head." Sadie stated playfully punching her brother in the arm.

"Now since that little bit has been dealt with can go get the item, we came to get in the first place?" Annabeth asked impatiently waiting.

"She's right we need to move it too we are still on a deadline guy." Damion pointed out and with that we headed back to claim the item we came for I just hope we don't die before we get it back to Thoth.


	11. poll the readers

_**Welcome back readers and thanks for reading. For all of you who have been keeping up with this story from the start of my writing. I am sending out a call to all fans who have ready my story send me your ideas about what should happen next or what you think would be funny you got them I want them send me all you got no matter how corny hope to hear from the fans and get feedback. just remember this is a negative free zone.**_

 _ **I am reaching out to the fans who love the Kane chronicles and the Percy Jackson books to help me get to know what my readers think and what they think would be funny to read about our favorite Demigods and Magicians. In other words, I am trying to pick the brain of the fans. Send me your ideas thoughts and jokes that you think would make the story better send me all you've got readers you if can think it I want the idea hit me with your best shots I'm open to all suggestions.**_


End file.
